Another chance
by Yumi-chan Hamano
Summary: After an accident, Yuuri was abused by the father for 5 years. A certain blonde comes into his life and saves him. But what other challenges awaits him? Can Yuuri truly find happiness in his new life with Wolfram? AU. Wolfyuu!
1. Chapter 1

In this story, homosexual relationship is accepted like in Shin Makoku. Just to let you know!

* * *

><p>~Yuuri's P.O.V~<p>

"_Mommy, I going to be late" I complained._

"_Don't worry Yuu-chan, I will make sure you get there on time" Jennifer said and sped up. The Shibuya family had gone on a camp trip. Yuuri had a baseball tournament today and they're heading back now._

"_Watch out for the deer"_

_Jennifer saw the deer and tried to avoid the deer. They headed into a tree and that was the last thing I remembered._

I woke with a flare of pain in my left arm and got up with a groan.

'It's a good thing I changed into a t-shirt' Yuuri thought. I walked to my room with the much difficulty and headed to my attached bathroom. I washed myself and my wound. After I showered, I changed into a long sleeved shirt and long pants. I bandaged my cut and laid down on my bed.

'I have to clean up tomorrow. I hope he didn't drink too much again. He has work tomorrow' Yuuri thought.

~Another chance~

I woke up and looked at the clock. 6:33.

'Crap, I have to make breakfast for him' Yuuri thought. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, combed and braided my hair. Yes, braid. I let my hair grow ever since the accident. I had no intention of cutting it because my mother used to do it and I didn't know how to do it myself. I went downstairs and started to make breakfast. I made his breakfast and put it down on the dining table. I then made my breakfast and ate it while making my lunch. I looked at the clock again and it read 7:23. I have sometime before I go to school. I walked to the living room and looked at the mess. There was a half broken bottle, broken glass and blood stains. I got a broom and pan to sweep up as much glass as I could. The rest swept up with a wet paper towel and the blood was cleaned by a damp cloth. I was cleaning the cloth and he came downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Today I will have friends over for dinner"

"About how many friends?"

"I have about 5 friends"

"What time will they be here by?" I asked.

"They be here by 6:00"

"I will prepare dinner for your friends, father. I'll be going to school now". I got my backpack and headed to school.

~Another Chance~

"Everyone, today we have a new student" Jini said and a boy with blonde hair and green eyes came in "This is Wolfram von Bielefeld. Wolfram, you can sit wherever there is an empty seat"

Wolfram sat beside me and I was already in the corner. Class went on and I swear, Wolfram was staring at me half the time.

"That's it for today. Remember to do your homework" Jini said. I pack up my stuff and headed to the cafeteria. I sat down at a table and ate my lunch.

'Oh yeah, he's going to have friends over' I finished his lunch and went to the library. I looked at books for recipes for the guests. I took out a few books after realizing the time and headed back to class. Classes went by and I hurried home as quickly as possible. I skimmed the books and picked a few recipes. I written down the ingredients I need for the recipes and didn't have. I went to the supermarket and brought what I needed. I went back home and started preparing the dishes. It was 5:56.

'He'll be back soon' Yuuri thought. I set plates and utensils around the table. I placed the dishes in the middle on the table and looked at the clock again. 6:00.

'He'll be home anytime now. I should go and do my homework now' Yuuri headed upstairs to his room and heard the door opening.

'I guess that's him' Yuuri thought 'I don't think he wants to see me unless if he needs me'

I continue to do my homework and heard utensils clattering. I finished my homework and toke a shower. I changed into my nightwear and laid on my bed. I looked at the clock again and it read 6:48. I slowly drifted to sleep, being happy that today was one of the rare days that I can rest peacefully.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is going to be Wolfram's POV then it's going to be normal POV. Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Elle von Werner and wolfblood9 for reviewing my story!

* * *

><p>~Wolfram's P.O.V~<p>

Today was my first day at a new school. I hate my old school. I got kicked out of school and I was very glad. But my mother wasn't. I need a new school again anyways_._

'I wonder how long I can stay here before I _have _to leave' Wolfram thought. Then he heard his name being called and entered the classroom. I stood in front of the classroom and scanned the room. I saw girls and some guys drooling all over me. Then someone caught my attention. He has long, braided black hair and obsidian eyes. He seemed lonely and the teacher told me to sit wherever there was an empty seat. I was very happy but didn't show it when I saw a seat beside him and sat there. During class, I looked in his direction a lot but pretended to look outside.

'I hope he doesn't realize that I was peeking looks at him' Wolfram thought.

"That's it for today. Remember to do your homework" the teacher known as Jini said. I pack up my stuff as did the guy beside me. He headed to the cafeteria and I followed. He sat down at a table and I sat down at a table near him. I ate my lunch and noticed he was leaving so I followed him again. He went to the library and headed to the food aisle.

'Maybe he likes cooking' I thought and pretended to look for books. He toke out a few books and headed back to class. I decided to talk to him after school but class went on so slowly. After our classes, I learned his name was Yuuri but he left quickly and I didn't get a chance to speak to him. I sighed and went home.

My house was surprising close to the school. I meant closer than my other schools. Normally I would be driven because it would take forever to walk home. I got home and like always, greeted by my mother's loving death hug.

"Wolfie, you came back so soon!" Cheri exclaimed.

"Mother, please release me before you break me in half" I said and she obeyed.

"How was school?" Cheri asked.

"It was okay" I said and then remembered about Yuuri.

"Why so glum?" Cheri asked.

"It's nothing" I said and headed upstairs.

"It's love isn't it?" I stopped death in my tracks "I was right!"

"So what?" I said, trying hard to go before I spill too much.

"It's important that you find love Wolfie, now tell me about her! Was it love at first sight? Did she reject you? When can I meet her?" Cheri asked her son with much joy to know about her son's love life.

"_He_ caught my attention when I first laid eyes on him. He didn't reject me, I just didn't get a chance to speak with him. I'll try and get him to come" I said.

"So he didn't reject you?" Cheri questioned.

"I told you I didn't get a chance to talk to him!" I said angrily and stormed off to my room. I slammed the door shut in frustration and locked it. I sat down on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest. I tried my best not to cry but tears freed themselves and slid down my cheeks. It hurt so much just thinking about the thought of being rejected. I silently cried to myself, not letting the others know.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I'm sorry that it's so short! Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to Elle von Werner for reviewing my story! Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

><p>Classes went on. Yuuri and Wolfram both spend their lunch alone. Yuuri finishing up some homework and Wolfram doing the same but also watching Yuuri at the same time. After school, Wolfram went to Yuuri's locker bay to talk to Yuuri. Wolfram toke a deep breath before he spoke.<p>

"Hello Yuuri, can I talk to you?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri was startled that someone would talk to him and saw that it was Wolfram.

"I'm sorry but I have to get home soon" Yuuri said and walked away. Wolfram wanted to talk to him so he grabbed Yuuri's lower arm. Yuuri winced in pain when Wolfram held his arm where his healing cut was. Wolfram let go and Yuuri ran to the washroom to check if his cut was bleeding or not. Wolfram, of course, follows Yuuri to the washroom. He saw that they was the only ones in there and locked the door. Yuuri backed into a corner, afraid of Wolfram because he locked them inside.

"Did I hurt you?" Wolfram asked and moved closer to Yuuri. He reached for his arm but Yuuri pulled back.

"It's not your fault. I hurt my arm before" Yuuri said, looking away.

"Can I see if I made it worse or not?" Wolfram asked with concern.

"Its fine, I can do it by myself" Yuuri said.

"Yuuri, why can't you show me?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri turned to face him. He saw Yuuri's eyes glistened with tears. Wolfram wasn't sure if the tears were because of the pain in his arm, feeling uncomfortable being locked up in a room with him, or some other reason "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not, I told you I'm fine" Yuuri said stubbornly. Wolfram once again reached for Yuuri's arm and was successful. Yuuri resisted but gave up eventually so Wolfram rolled up his sleeve. He saw bruises everywhere and a bandaged area where he previously held Yuuri.

"Who did this to you?" Wolfram asked.

"I accidently did this to myself" Yuuri lied.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me who did this" Wolfram said. Yuuri looked up to meet Wolfram's eyes and tears welled up in his eyes.

"My father… did this…" Yuuri said and tears rolled down his cheek.

"This isn't it, is it? There's more, right? Show me" Wolfram demanded. Yuuri hesitantly unbuttoned his uniform and toke off his under shirt. Wolfram felt sick and felt tears rising to the surface when he saw the bruises and a few cut that were still healing "He did all this?"

"Wait! What time is it?" Yuuri panicked and Wolfram looked at his watch.

"3:54, why?"

"Oh snap, I have to get home quick" Yuuri rushed as he put on his under shirt and uniform. Wolfram helped him the buttons, causing Yuuri to blush.

"There's no need to rush" Wolfram said.

"But… but…"

"I have a plan. Now let's go together" Wolfram said with a smile.

"Okay, I guess" Yuuri said and unlocked the door. They walked out and headed to Yuuri's house. The trip was a little quieter than Wolfram thought. He wanted to start a conversation but couldn't think about anything to talk about. When they got to Yuuri's house, Yuuri hesitantly toke his keys out. Wolfram decided to just ring the doorbell and Yuuri stepped back. Wolfram was confused at first but then saw how scary Yuuri's father look. It only lasted a few second before his expression turned to a happy, cheerful one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize Yuuri had company" Sohma said.

"I would like to speak to you. May I come in?" Wolfram asked politely.

"Of course, please come this way" Sohma said and led Wolfram to the living room. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's arm carefully, making sure he's safe and following him.

"I'll go get you some tea" Yuuri said but Wolfram refused to let go of Yuuri.

"No, it's fine. I want you to hear this as well" Wolfram said and sat down on the sofa. Sohma sat down on an armchair and Yuuri was forced to sit down beside Wolfram.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sohma asked.

"Let me go straight to the point" Wolfram said "I want Yuuri to come live with me"

* * *

><p>Ha ha, I kind of rushed this chapter… Please forgive me! And read &amp; review! Please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to Elle von Werner, and anonymous for reviewing! On with Chapter 4!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Sohma asked cautiously.<p>

"I want Yuuri to come live with me which means away from you" Wolfram said.

"What do you want him? He's only going to be a burden" Sohma said. Yuuri felt worse when he heard the word 'burden'.

"My reason is none of your business. I want to take Yuuri with me and I'm asking for your permission" Wolfram said, starting to get impatient.

"If you want him, take him. He's useless and I don't even care about what you're going to do with him" Sohma said.

"I would also like to take Yuuri's things with him" Wolfram said.

"Take it. All of it. I don't want anything that reminds me of him" Sohma said.

"I thank you for your understanding" Wolfram said standing up "Yuuri and I will be pack his things"

Wolfram motioned for Yuuri to stand up and he obeyed. He led Wolfram to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Yuuri, what's wrong?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri was still looking down at the floor and shook his head. Wolfram was worried and walked up to him "Something's wrong, please tell me"

"It's nothing" Yuuri said and starting clean off his desk. Wolfram sighed and pulled out his cellphone. He dialled a number and held it to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"I need you to come and pick up me and a friend"

"_Where are you?"_

"63 Seneh Street"

"_When do you want me to come?"_

"Come now and call me when you get here. We'll also have some luggage"

"_Yes, I will be there as soon as possible Young Master"_

"Bye" Wolfram put his cellphone back into his pants and looked over to Yuuri. He was packing silently and Wolfram sighed.

'Maybe this is too much for him' Wolfram thought 'I help him pack his clothes'

Wolfram went towards his closet and found neat piles of clothing. He looked around and saw a luggage bag. He started putting the clothing in there and found that it fitted perfectly.

'Was he planning on leaving already' Wolfram thought 'Maybe it's just a coincidence'

Wolfram's cellphone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_I'm here Young Master, what do you want me to do now?"_

"Wait there, we'll be down soon"

"_Yes"_

"Bye" Wolfram looked over at Yuuri who looked back.

"Are you done packing?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri nodded "Do you want to go now?"

Yuuri nodded and carried two boxes of his things. Wolfram toke the luggage bag full of clothing and headed downstairs with Yuuri. Wolfram toke one last look at Yuuri's father and went outside with Yuuri. I lead Yuuri to the car (limousine) where Hiroto was waiting patiently.

"I'll take that" Hiroto said and helped with Yuuri's boxes then Wolfram's luggage. Wolfram led Yuuri in the limousine and entered himself. Yuuri stared out the window the whole trip and Wolfram looked at him with concern. When they got there, Hiroto took the boxes and luggage and followed behind Wolfram and Yuuri. Wolfram opened the door and went in with Yuuri and barely dodging his mother's death hug.

"Wolfie, you're so mean to me" Cheri complained.

"Hiroto, that the things and Yuuri upstairs to my room. I have a few things I have to sort out with my mother" Wolfram said and Hiroto did as he was told. Wolfram went to the living room with his mother following.

"Who's Yuuri?" Cheri asked.

"He's…"

"He's the person we were talking about" Cheri said happily and Wolfram blushed slightly as he nods "I knew it but why did he have so much stuff with him? Why did you make him go upstairs and not let me meet him?"

"Mother, Yuuri is going to be staying with us because his home conditions are really bad" Wolfram said.

"I don't mind, he makes my son happy!" Cheri said.

"Where's Conrad?"

"He's at Yozak's"

"How long?"

"He's be back around 6:30"

"Can you go shopping or something? I have somethings to ask Yuuri and I think it would be better if it's only us in the house" Wolfram said.

"Are you sure it's just talking?" Cheri asked teasingly and Wolfram blushed darker.

"Yes, it's just talking. I'll explain it later when I get the details but for now, can you just leave for now?"

"Sure, whatever my son want" Cheri said "But how long do you want me gone?"

"I'll call you"

"Okay, Hiroto! I'm going to go shopping!" Cheri exclaimed and left with Hiroto. Wolfram sighed and went upstairs. He opened the door and found Yuuri curled up in bed. Wolfram sat down on the bed and Yuuri sat up, facing him.

"Yuuri-"

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuri's question startled Wolfram. Yuuri hugged his legs and looked at Wolfram, waiting for an answer.

"I um… Do you believe in love at first sight?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, but I never thought that it would happen to me" Yuuri said.

"You mean it happened to you!" Wolfram said.

"Yes but it's impossible. You're perfect but I'm just useless failure" Yuuri said and tears slid down his face.

"Actually I fell in love with you when I first saw you as well" Wolfram said "It pained me so much when I saw those bruises and cuts on you. I wanted you to stop being hurt so I decided to bring you here. I never really thought if you would like this or not"

"I always felt like I should just die and stop being in peoples ways" Yuuri said and Wolfram felt horrible. He lifted Yuuri chin and softly kissed him. Yuuri was stunned by the sudden action and when they part, they both blush darkly.

"I'm sorry but you should never think like that" Wolfram said "Do you think you can give this relationship a try?"

"That's funny, I should be the one to say that" Yuuri said.

"That means that you'll give it a try"

"I didn't say I wouldn't"

"I have to warn you, I'm a bit possessive" Wolfram said.

"You better not be too possessive" Yuuri teased.

"Yuuri, do you trust me enough to tell me about what happened? Like why does your father beat you?"

"5 years ago, my family went on vacation. I had a baseball tournament and we were hurrying home. I was complaining that I was going to be late so my mother sped up. A deer suddenly appeared and my mother tried to avoid it. We crashed into a tree and that was all I remembered. When I woke up in the hospital, they told me my mother and brother died in the accident. My father survived and they thought he was fine but the truth was that he was mentally unstable. He would always take out his anger on me every day" Yuuri said and hugged his legs tighter. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri, comforting both Yuuri and himself "It's okay, I'm fine"

"No you're not, you've been putting on a mask long enough. You can show your true feelings" Wolfram said and Yuuri shook his head.

"No, I am showing my true feelings. I'm happy that you would accept me" Yuuri said and laid his head on Wolfram's shoulder.

"Yuuri, how can you lie about being fine after all these years of torture" Wolfram asked with concern.

"I'm fine, really"

"Fine but you have to tell me about it if you feel sad or anything"

"Yes sir" Yuuri said mockingly.

"Yuuri… do you mind if we slept together?"

"Why?" Yuuri didn't mind but curiosity toke over.

"Well… If you ever have nightmares, I would always be there" Wolfram said and they were both blushing.

"I guess that's reasonable…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

"No, I was just curious. I really don't mind"

"Really!" Wolfram's face practically lit up when Yuuri said that.

"Yeah" Yuuri said "What time is it?"

"Um… 5:09, why?"

"I should have enough time" Yuuri said, getting up and finding a change of clothes.

"Have enough time for what?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri left to change in the attached washroom. Yuuri came out with a long sleeve shirt and long pants "Now will you tell me?"

"Who does the cooking in this house?" Yuuri asked and motioned Wolfram to follow him downstairs.

"We use to have a maid to cook but she quitted after she found a new job" Wolfram said. Yuuri went to the kitchen and started look in the refrigerator and cabinets "What are you looking for?"

"I'm just looking at with you have"

"Why?"

"I'm going to go out, you want to come?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

~Another chance~

"Why did you buy so much?" Wolfram asked.

"Because I need it" Yuuri said and organized the things they bought. Wolfram stood at the doorway, watching Yuuri.

"Do you need this much just for dinner?" Wolfram asked.

"It's not only for dinner. Sometimes you need extra, just in case" Yuuri said "When is your mother coming back?"

"Oh snap, I forget about her" Wolfram said and putted out his phone. Yuuri let out a giggle and Wolfram stuck out his tongue.

"_Hello?"_

"Mother, it's me"

"_Ah Wolfie, are you done talking already? I thought you were going to take longer"_

"You should come home soon. Dinner is being prepared"

"_Eh, what do you mean?"_

"I meant you're going to have a surprise when you come home. Bye"

"Is the surprise me or the dinner?" Yuuri questioned while dicing the carrots. Wolfram smirked but Yuuri didn't see.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

"How so?"

"Well… I don't know how well your mother is going to take to the news"

"Don't worry, my mother will love to meet you. But beware of her death hugs" Wolfram warned "My brother is also going to be here and maybe with his boyfriend"

"You have a brother?"

"Two actually. My oldest brother, Gwendal, is married but lives with his wife, Anissina. My second brother, Conrad, lives with us and has a boyfriend named Yozak" Wolfram said.

"You have a big family" Yuuri said.

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Do you have a good relationship with your brothers?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question"

"Gwendal and I hardly talk to ever since he moved out. Conrad and I don't get along well" Wolfram said.

"Why don't you get along?"

"He's always asking me questions of my life. I hate it when he does that"

"You should be happy that you have a brother that cares about you"

"I should be happy for having an annoying brother?"

"I also thought that my brother was annoying. But I realized that he was annoying because he cared about me. Unfortunately, I realized too late" Yuuri said. Wolfram felt uneasy and walked over to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, are you crying?"

"No, it's the onions fault!"

"Sure, blame it on the onions"

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! The relationship between Yuuri and Wolfram might have gone a little too fast but I still have a lot planned for the two! Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to Elle von Werner, DarkAkuma808, and killerprincess112 for reviewing! Also thanks to the people who put this story on their favourites and alert list! It's been two months since my last update and truly apologize! I finished my other story (Sleeping Yuuri) in that time so… Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

><p>"Wolfie!" Cheri exclaimed and ran to give her son a hug.<p>

"Mother… can't… breathe…" Wolfram said and Cheri let go of her son.

"So where is he? How did it go" Cheri asked.

"First, don't do that to him. You'll probably crush him" Wolfram said.

"Aww, that's not fair. Only Wolfie get to hold him" Cheri whined while Wolfram blushes slightly.

"That's not it!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"So where is he?" Cheri asked, getting more impatient by the second.

"He's in the kitchen" Wolfram said.

"In the kitchen?" Cheri questioned. The door opened which surprised them "Conrad, you're back already. And you brought Yozak too!"

"Hello Cheri!" Yozak said "You look amazing today"

"Thank you but you don't have to flatter me like that" Cheri said, waving her hand at the comment.

"Hello there little one" Yozak said casually.

"I told you to stop calling me little! I'm not a three year old anymore!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"Well you're little to me" Yozak said.

"Yozak, I think you should stop teasing him" Conrad suggested.

"Aww, but he so cute when he's mad" Yozak pouted.

"But he's temper isn't" Conrad said "Do you still remember the last time or do I have to remember you?"

"I remember" Yozak said "It's too bad I don't have a brother to tease like you"

"Little brothers aren't for teasing" Conrad said.

"Talking about Wolfie, where is he?" Cheri asked.

"I saw him go in the direction of the kitchen" Yozak said and Cheri just remembered what Wolfram said.

"Wolfie brought a friend over" Cheri said happily and clasped her hands together.

"He brought a friend over? Who is it?" Conrad asked.

"I don't know" Cheri said excitedly.

"Wolfram never had friends over. He usually goes to other people's houses for projects and work" Conrad said.

"That 'friend' is also going to stay over because his conditions at home are bad" Cheri said.

"But Wolfram is not a person that would give in like that" Conrad said and Cheri smiled "Why are you smiling?"

"Because that person seems very special to Wolfie" Cheri said happily.

"Where did they meet? It's not school is it? He just started yesterday" Conrad said.

"Shouldn't you be happy for your brother?" Cheri said.

"Mother, did you notice where did Yozak go?" Conrad asked.

"I don't know" Cheri said "Maybe he left out during our conversation and left"

"Left where?" Conrad questioned and his mother just smiled at him.

~Another chance~

"Dinner looks good" Yozak commented.

"Thanks" Yuuri said coming out of the kitchen with two more dishes.

"You made this?" Yozak questioned.

"Yes" Yuuri answered.

"Who else do you think made this?" Wolfram asked.

"I was hoping that little one would make dinner for his mother" Yozak said mockingly.

"I'm not little!" Wolfram fumed.

"Uh…" Yuuri tried interrupting "Should we get your mother and brother to come?"

"Right" Yozak said "But you should sit, you're the guest after all"

"But I still have to clean some things up" Yuuri said.

"You can clean up after dinner" Wolfram said.

"If I leave it for later, it's going to pile up" Yuuri said and went into the kitchen. Wolfram sighed and followed after him. Yozak watched in amusement.

'He seems really important to Wolfram' Yozak noted.

~Another chance~

"Yozak! Where did you go?" Conrad asked.

"I went to the kitchen" Yozak replied.

"Did you see Wolfram's friend?" Cheri asked excitedly.

"Of course I did" Yozak answered.

"Come on Conrad" Cheri said, tugging on his arm "Let's go meet with Wolfram' friend!"

"Yes mother" Conrad said and followed his mother with Yozak.

'Things are going to get interesting' Yozak thought as they enter the dining room.

* * *

><p>That's it! I'll update as soon as I can! School is taking more of my time than last year so I can't make any promises! Please read &amp; review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to Elle von Werner, griffincub, moniqe007, and killerprincess112 for reviewing! Good news, I updated once again. Bad news, it's short… I'm really sorry! The winter break is coming up… soon but not soon enough! But yeah, I'll do my best to update soon!

* * *

><p>"That's didn't take long, now did it?" Yuuri asked, walking out of the kitchen.<p>

"No, but he should eat dinner first. Besides, you're the guest, you shouldn't be washing the dishes" Wolfram said.

"If I don't, who will?" Yuuri asked "I doubt you would"

"I get it done… somehow" Wolfram said and saw his mother, Conrad and Yozak. Cheri saw Yuuri and ran up to him.

"You must be Wolfram's friend" Cheri said cheerfully, her eyes sparkling with excitement "I'm Wolfram's mother, Cecilie von Spitzweg. But call me Cheri!"

"It's nice to meet you Cheri" Yuuri said with a slight bow.

"Oh! And this is my second son, Conrad" Cheri said and walked to Conrad "My, how you look more like your father"

"Thank you mother" Conrad said.

"That reminds me" Cheri said "When is Gwendal coming home?"

"I believe he said he was coming home on Sunday" Wolfram said, walking towards them.

"Aw, but that's so far away" Cheri complained.

"It's only 4 days away" Conrad informed.

"But that a lot of days away" Cheri complained.

"Should I interrupt and tell them we should eat dinner?" Yuuri asked.

"Dinner looks really good" Yozak complimented "How did you learn to cook like this?"

"I taught myself" Yuuri said and his expression turned sad "after my mother died"

"I'm sorry for bring it up" Yozak apologized.

"It's fine, you didn't know" Yuuri said before smiling again, which seemed a little strained "Should we call them now?"

"Are you finished talking?" Yozak asked and everyone looked at him "We should eat the wonderful dinner that Yuuri prepared"

"It's not that good" Yuuri said.

"It looks really good" Cheri commented.

"Shall we eat?" Yozak asked.

"Why not?" Cheri said and sat down at the table. Conrad and Yozak sat on one side of Cheri, and Wolfram and Yuuri sat on the other side. They all ate and Yuuri looked around for feedback.

"What do you think?" Yuuri asked.

"It's really good" Wolfram said.

"I like it" Yozak said.

"I would hire you to cook for me every day" Cheri said.

"I don't mind cooking every day" Yuuri said.

"He's not going to follow you wherever you go" Wolfram said.

"Oh my, someone sounds jealous" Yozak teased.

"Oh, and you're not?" Wolfram asked.

"Conrad, your little brother is being mean again" Yozak complained.

"Then don't provoke him" Conrad suggested and Yozak pouted.

"So Yuuri, how old are you?" Cheri asked.

"I'm 15" Yuuri answered and Cheri squealed in delight.

"You're the same age as Wolfie" Cheri said happily.

"Yes, mother. We're in the same class" Wolfram said.

"Then it's fate! You two are meant to be together" Cheri said and Yuuri turned red while Wolfram's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Mother, you're saying such things again" Wolfram complained.

"But I'm always right about my pairings" Cheri said "Conrad and Yozak are together, aren't they?"

"Why can't you be so correct about your love life?" Wolfram muttered.

"What was that?" Cheri asked "I didn't hear"

"It's nothing important" Wolfram insisted.

"But I still want to know" Cheri whined.

"I was just… wondering how you could be so accurate with your predictions" Wolfram lied.

"Through experience, of course" Cheri said proudly "You should know that"

"I do realize that" Wolfram said and Yuuri giggled inwardly. He never felt so relaxed and happy in the last 5 years. But despite all this is happening, Yozak could still see loneliness in his eyes.

They continued eating dinner with light chats. Yuuri kept quiet most of the time and only Yozak noticed this because everyone else was too busy talking.

When they finished, Yuuri cleaned up with the help of Wolfram. But Yuuri was washing dishes by himself because he refused to let Wolfram help.

"Do you need some help?" Yuuri looked to see Yozak at the doorway before turning his attention to his 'work'.

"No, I can do this myself" Yuuri said.

"You know that there are others that could help you"

"But I don't need the help"

"You're not alone"

"I know that"

"But you don't understand it"

"What do you mean?"

"I came from a similar past. My parents are divorced and I was living with my mother"

"Was?"

"She died when I was 11"

"I'm sorry"

"As you can see, I know what you're going through, or at least I got a pretty good idea" Yozak said "The past is the past. Put it behind you and live your life with the people you have. Wolfram is very caring towards the people he cares about, despite the fact that he's a brat"

"I resent that" they turned to see the said blonde. He was very that they called him a brat and Yozak was alone with _his _Yuuri!

"What are you doing here, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

"I thought I would check on you and I also noticed some missing" Wolfram said.

"Since I felt left out, I came here to see if Yuuri needed any help" Yozak defended.

"Well, Conrad is looking for you" Wolfram informed him.

"Then I better go and see what he wants!" Yozak said and left.

"I'm almost done" Yuuri said and finished washing the rest of the dishes.

"What were you and Yozak talking about?" Wolfram asked.

"We were talking about… you and your family" Yuuri said cautiously.

"What did he say to you?" Wolfram asked.

"Well, he asked me how we met and what did I think of you" Yuuri said, hoping that Wolfram would believe him "I told him what I thought and he told me what he thought of you"

"What did you say?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri blushed. He wanted to know what Yuuri thought him.

"I told him that you're kind, caring, considerate and…"

"And what?"

"And I think you're really sweet"

* * *

><p>That's it! I now, it's short. STOP COMPLAINING!<p>

Sorry, I'm just a little upset… over nothing…

Anyways, how did you like the chapter? Good? Bad? Short?

Also, do you like the helpful Yozak? He and Wolfram are going to be the most important people to Yuuri in the beginning of all this. Yozak is going to help Yuuri reconnect with people again. Yuuri has been 'lonely' for 5 years and now all this is being dumped on him, it quite hard. So Yozak is going to help Yuuri open up again and not to himself all the time. And Wolfram… well, no explanation need!

I know this is annoying to read after every chapter but, Please Read & Review! Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanks to Elle von Werner, monique007, Wolfblood9, and KuroCiel for reviewing!

Replying to anonymous reviews:

Moniqe007: Thank you for your praise! But I agree that the chapter should be longer but the situation was quite awkward for me to write for some reason… I apologize but this chapter is also kind of short!

KuroCiel: I'm glad you like my story! Maybe not the 'best ever' but I do like this story! What do you mean by 'hot things'? Please keep in mind this is a T rated fic and… Anyways, Sohma was actually quite happy that Yuuri was gone but as time passes on… too much said! (Puts duct tape on mouth)

Merry Christmas to all! Here's my Christmas present to you all! Or at least part 1 because I feel this chapter is short… But enjoy regardless!

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Wolfram said to himself impatiently. Yuuri told him to go on ahead first and meet him in the Cafeteria but it's been 15 minutes since lunch began.<p>

"Hey, is that the new student?"

"Yeah. He's my class"

"Are you serious, Monlina?" her friend asked and she nodded proudly "Why are you so lucky? I want to be in the same class as him"

"What are you girls talking about?" a demanding voice asked. They were sweating nervously as they turned around.

"Elizabeth… We were just talking about… how the new guy really matches you" they said nervously.

"That is correct" Elizabeth said as she looks at Wolfram with interest and twirls her blonde hair on her index finger "I finally found someone that can match my beauty. What's his name?"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld"

"Such a beautiful name" Elizabeth said as her imaginary fantasy occurs in her head.

"There goes another one"

"It's okay, Hana" Monlina said as she patted her sighing friend's back "Maybe next time?"

"Yeah. Besides, he might refuse to go out with Elizabeth" Hana said "But that would be like one in a million"

"Monlina, introduce me to your friend" Elizabeth demanded.

"Okay" Monlina said and walked over to Wolfram with her friends.

"Wolfram" Monlina called and Wolfram acknowledge their presence.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you" Wolfram apologized.

"Wolfram, these are my friends, Elizabeth and Hana" Monlina said, pointing at her friends.

"Hey there" Wolfram said.

"Let me get to the point" Elizabeth asked and walked towards Wolfram "I like you and I want you to be my boyfriend"

"No thanks" Wolfram said but she wasn't going to give up so easily. Elizabeth lean close to him, too close for comfort "Um, Elizabeth is it? Can you move back a little?"

"I think we found the on in a million" Monlina whispered to Hana who nodded.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked and leaned even closer. They were very close to touching, about to kiss when…

"Monlina, I haven't seen you in so long" a voice called and Elizabeth immediately straightened back up.

"Carlos!" Hana exclaimed and ran to hug him "When did you get back? How are you here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Whoa, slow down" Carlos said and turned to the person beside him "Thanks for helping me, Yuuri"

"You're welcome. Well, someone's glad you're back" Yuuri said and Carlos turned back to Hana while Yuuri walked over to sit beside Wolfram.

"I missed you so much" Hana said as she buried her head into his uniform. He felt his shirt dampening but he didn't care.

"I missed you too" Carlos said and stroked her long red coloured hair "I still like you better when your hair was chestnut"

"Shut up!" Hana complained.

"You were late because you were helping him?" Wolfram asked "I would appreciate it if you told me"

"I didn't know. I was told to do so after you left" Yuuri defended.

"Sure" Wolfram said sarcastically.

"Why would I lie to you?" Yuuri asked as he started eating his lunch.

"Well…"

"You're going to live with your mother now?" Hana asked.

"Yeah. Father said that he's going to have to travel a lot and he's worried about my education" Carlos said.

"But I don't like your mother" Hana complained "She doesn't like me either"

"I'll talk to her about it. Don't worry" Carlos said.

"If I'm not worrying, then what am I supposed to feel?" Hana said.

"Just calm down. Don't think about my mother, I'll deal with her" Carlos said.

"That reminds me. Don't we have _something_ to do? Monlina asked Hana, who smiled deviously.

"That's right!" Hana said excitedly and released Carlos.

"And we have a lot of work to do!"

"So you're going to help!" Hana and Monlina said to Carlos.

"What?"

"Bye Yuuri!" both girls chirped and Elizabeth just stood there.

"Bye" Yuuri said "I'll see you in class, Monlina"

"Are they your friends?" Wolfram asked as he watched them drag Carlos out and Elizabeth just walked out after them.

"I suppose" Yuuri said in a rather sad tone of voice. Wolfram turned around and looked at Yuuri with worried eyes.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Wolfram asked. He didn't know much about Yuuri's past because he didn't upset him. Then he remembered about is earlier encounter with Elizabeth "Or was it because of earlier?"

"It's nothing" Yuuri said and continued eating his lunch.

"Yuuri" Wolfram was concerned about Yuuri but he's not willing to open up to him. He knows now that he has to gain Yuuri's trust. A little by little and _definitely _not by force "Do you know them?"

"Monlina and Hana are childhood friends. Carlos is Hana's boyfriends and was my neighbour. But I don't really know Elizabeth" Yuuri said.

"That guy, Carlos, he was your neighbour?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah, we used to play together. But that was until he moved to live with his father"

* * *

><p>Okay, the chapter is short, I know. I will update the next chapter soon if I don't get off track. Yay! New characters! Again. Also, for this story, first names are going to be used because I don't want to think about the last names as well. Yes, blame me for being lazy!<p>

Also, I forgot to ask before but I was reminded by one of my readers (Wolfblood9) to ask you this question. Who do you think should be paired with Gwendal? I love to hear your opinions! So, Please Read & Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to Elle von Werner for reviewing! This is part two of the Christmas present! I'm really sorry for updating so late and on the day after Christmas!

BUT! I have an excuse. I actually had most of the chapter done but I have this massive headache. I hardly touched my dinner… Well, I had a big lunch so I guess I'm fine! So I took cold pills and I feel much better now! But I was caught up in reading that I forgot about this…

Oops.

Once again, I'm sorry for updating this so late but here's Chapter 8!

* * *

><p>"Are you serious!" Carlos said in surprise. They just told him that Sara is coming back from studying abroad.<p>

"I don't get what's so surprising" Elizabeth said dully.

"Do you not know who he is?"

"Not a clue"

"He went to this school before studying abroad. Then he was recommended to be a model. And now, he's the top model of the year! How do you not know this?" Hana asked Elizabeth.

"What? Did you say something?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled out her ear buds.

"Do you know who the top model of the year is?" Monlina asked.

"Saralegui Breutn, but he prefers people calling him…" Elizabeth's eyes widen in realization "Are you saying…"

"Yup! He's coming to our school again" Hana said "But no one knows"

"Then how do you know?" Carlos asked.

"I meant no one supposed to know. If they knew, the population of girls in this school will be squealing at the top of their lungs" Hana said.

"But doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Monlina asked.

"They broke up before he became famous" Elizabeth said, actually paying attention this time "No one knew what happened to her. She just disappearing after their break-up"

"At any rate, someone here was to make a good impression so Sara would remember her" Monlina blushed and Hana smirked "But she's a little too shy"

"I told you, I'm a really big fan of his. Nothing more!" Monlina said.

"Sure"

"I stopped liking him last year. I think of him as a good friend!"

"So why do you want my help?" Carlos asked and Hana smiled, which send shivers down his spine.

"I told you, I don't have a crush on him anymore!"

"Ken and Yuuri are really good friends with Sara"

"Yeah, I remember" Carlos said, recalling the memories where the friends was really close and practically told each other everything. They were the best of friends.

But that was 6 years ago, before Sara went with his uncle to study abroad and become a model a few years after. This left Ken and Yuuri.

They continued being great friends but roughly about 1 year after, Yuuri's family got into a terrible accident with left Yuuri and his father alive. But he was never the same after that.

He was never as cheerful and was alone most of the time. Carlos, Monlina, Hana, Ken with Elizabeth tagging along, would sit with him at lunch but he would always left after he finished his lunch. He rarely talked to them except in class. Every day, he walked home right after school and never let anyone go to his house.

He even dropped out of the baseball team.

They were extremely worried. Yuuri loved baseball and always wanted to play on the team. He was the captain and got along with everyone but he just dropped out. Without a reason.

Every time they tried to talk to him about it, he would just ignore us or change the subject.

It's been 3 years since Carlos left with my father. His father's job required a lot of travelling so he was hardly ever home. He invited Carlos to go to Italy with him and of course he agreed to go. But now, his father needs to travel more often than before so his parents agreed it would be best that he stayed here, with his mother.

School hadn't changed much. He knew some of the teachers, most of my teachers taught him before. The students. He knew most of the students in his grade and the seniors.

Yuuri changed quite a bit. His hair was much longer than before, it reached to about his mid back. He didn't grow much taller but he seemed a bit skinnier.

"Come to think of it, where's Ken?" Carlos asked.

"I didn't see him in the Cafeteria" Hana said.

"He's probably in the library then" Monlina said.

"When is Sara coming?" Elizabeth randomly asked.

"I don't know" Hana said "Sara only said that he was coming back, he didn't say when"

"Maybe Yuuri or Ken knows"

~Another Chance~

Murata was in the library, like Monlina said. He was on the computer and checked his email. A smirked appeared on his face as he replied the email he received.

'I wonder who's going to be more surprised, Yuuri or Sara?' Murata thought 'Yuuri has got pretty close to the new student Wolfram. Does he know about Yuuri's father?'

~Another Chance~

"We should get to class soon" Yuuri said and stood up.

"We should, but I hate history" Wolfram complained as he followed Yuuri out of the Cafeteria.

"It is a bit boring" Yuuri agreed.

"A bit? The teacher's talking is putting me to sleep" Wolfram said.

"Toriko-sensei might be a little boring" Yuuri said "But he teaches well"

"Yeah, if I'm not falling asleep or doodling" Wolfram said as they entered the classroom. Less than half the class was there. People started coming in slowly and Monlina, along with Murata, came into the classroom just minutes.

"Good afternoon students" Toriko said as she entered the classroom with Carlos following behind "We have another new student joining us! Please introduce yourself"

"Hi there, my name is Carlos. I know most of you but for those I don't, I'm looking forward to being friends with you!" Carlos said and flashed a smile that made a few girls squeal in a fan-girl manner.

"Please find an empty seat and sit" Toriko said and Carlos sat behind Monlina and beside Ken.

~Another Chance~

"That's it for today's lesson and I won't be assigning homework today" Toriko said and some of students cheered "But…"

"But?" the students of the class questioned.

"There will be a project" Toriko said and the same students that cheered, and some addition one, groaned at the announcement "Since I received a lot of complains about the groups I picked for the previous project, I decided you can choose your own groups"

The students were cheered and began chatting away, completely ignoring the teacher.

"Listen up! I didn't even tell you what you're doing or what groups! If you don't pay attention, I'm going to pick your groups!" Toriko raised her voice and the class suddenly became quiet "That's much better. Get into groups of three and I'll talk about the project tomorrow seeing all of you being excited about picking your own groups"

"Yuuri" Wolfram called to gain his attention "You are going to be in a group with me, right?"

"Sure, I don't mind" Yuuri said "But we need another person"

"Maybe I can solve that problem"

~Another Chance~

"Great, a project on the first day back" Carlos muttered "Great way to start the school year"

"Don't worry about it" Monlina said as she turned around "I'll be in your group. But should we be with Yuuri or Ken?"

"Yuuri. Ken is smart, he'll be fine"

"Or maybe we'll find someone else" Monlina said and Carlos gave her a questioning look. She pointed to the back where Yuuri sat and Carlos looked to see Ken talking with Yuuri and the blonde kid named Wolfram.

* * *

><p>To be totally truthfully to you, I have no clue what's going on! Originally, I was only having Murata as Yuuri's best friend and Elizabeth as Wolfram childhood friend who greatly despise Yuuri for stealing 'her' Wolfram from her. But now, Carlos, Monlina, Hana, Elizabeth are friends with Yuuri! Murata and Sara are really good friends with Yuuri! And I have no clue what's going to happen now! Oh, and Sara's apparently a model too!<p>

But I'll do my best to update! I'm aiming to do one update per day for the holidays! Please Read & Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Special thanks to Elle von Werner and KuroCiel for reviewing! I don't know why but KuroCiel' review isn't showing up? Sigh… Anyways, I apologize for updating so late! I was distracted! A lot! I'm sorry! But I still updated!

* * *

><p>'My, Yuuri has very interesting friend' Ken thought. When he asked them to join their group, Yuuri answered yes without thinking while Wolfram was glaring at him. He did notice that Yuuri seemed a bit more relaxed than usual.<p>

When the bell rang, Wolfram half dragged Yuuri out of the classroom and away from Ken. Yuuri was completely clueless of why Wolfram did that but followed. Ken was smiling inwardly as Wolfram pulled Yuuri out of class and his friends approached him.

"Hey Ken, you ditched us for Yuuri and his new friend" Ken turned to see a semi-mad Carlos and Monlina.

"I didn't ditch you" Ken said "Besides, you have Monlina in your group"

"That's not what I meant"

"Don't you think they're something different about Yuuri?" Ken asked, looking at the doorway.

"I can't tell exactly what it is, but there is something different" Monlina said, also looking at the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked and looked as well but he had no clue what he was looking at.

~Another chance~

"Why did you let him join our group?" Wolfram complained but it came out more like a whine.

"Because we needed a last member" Yuuri said and Wolfram pouted "He's a good friend"

'That's exactly why I don't like him! He's too friendly for my liking! But Yuuri is also friendly… No! That's completely different! Argh!" Wolfram thought. He looked trouble and it worried Yuuri.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called, concern written all over his face "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing! I was just thinking about something" Wolfram was trying to sound convincing but failed miserably.

"Okay" Yuuri said. He let the subject drop since Wolfram didn't seem comfortable talking about it while Wolfram sighed in relieve. Even though they're in a relationship, he didn't want Yuuri to think of him like a controlling boyfriend. Because he's not! He's just… just… He just didn't like the idea of Yuuri being so close to anyone else.

"Yuuri? Where are you going? We're going this way" Wolfram said and pointed in the opposite direction Yuuri was going. Yuuri stopped and turned around. He looked Wolfram with a sheepish smile before walking back on the right way.

"Sorry, force of habit" Yuuri said and Wolfram sighed "I was thinking about something so I didn't even realize where I was going"

"Here, let's try this" Wolfram said and held Yuuri's hand. Yuuri blushed at the sudden action but did nothing against it "This way you wouldn't get lost"

"O-okay" Yuuri stuttered and they kept walking.

"You're so cute when you're shy" Wolfram said and simply smiled when Yuuri blushed darker. They continued walking in silence and Wolfram remembered about the time at Yuuri's old house "Yuuri, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"It's kind of personal though"

"… It's fine. Just ask me" Yuuri said hesitantly.

"Did you… run away from home before? I mean when I was helping you pack your things, everything fit perfectly in the suitcase" Wolfram said and was looking at Yuuri for a reaction but he showed nothing but sadness.

"No… But I almost did. I think it was two years ago" Yuuri said. His voice was calm but full of emotions.

"Almost? Why didn't you? What happened?"

~Another Chance~

"I also noticed something different about him!" Hana said with a shock expression.

"There's nothing different" Elizabeth said "He has a new friend, so what? Then again, his friend is pretty good looking"

"Elizabeth, seriously? Is all that you can think about is guys?" Carlos asked.

"What am I supposed to notice about Yuuri? He hardly ever talked" Elizabeth said.

"Maybe we can visit him" Hana suggested.

"He doesn't like us to visit though" Monlina said.

"He's home already. Besides, we'll use the excuse that we were going to Ken's house" Elizabeth said.

"That's actually pretty smart" Carlos complimented.

"Shut up! Just because I'm not smart like Ken, doesn't mean I'm stupid" Elizabeth yelled at him.

"If you paid attention in class, it would help a lot" Ken added.

"Just lead the way and keep your mouth shut!" Elizabeth said.

"We're almost there" Ken said and everyone was surprised. They all unconsciously followed Ken home when they was talking about Yuuri.

~Another Chance~

"My father was home early. When I got home, he was drunk. Like usual, he was taking out his anger on me, physically and verbally. He was enraged that time. He blamed me for everything. The death of mother and Shori, him losing his job…"

"Yuuri, I…" Wolfram was speechless and this rarely happened. He wanted to help lessen Yuuri's pain but at the same time, he had no clue what to say. But Yuuri shook his head and continued.

"I felt like… I didn't belong here. Or anywhere. There were times where I thought that death was the only way out" Yuuri said with sad smile. Wolfram's eyes widen and his grip on Yuuri tightened a bit "But of course, I never had the courage. I didn't have the courage to kill myself. Or to face my father. Or leave. But that time, I felt like leaving was the only other way to escape. I packed all my things and I was about to walk out of my room, out of the house and never return but reality came crashing down on me. Where was I going to go? I could live with my friends but I don't want to be burden on them. I had nowhere to go"

"Yuuri… I… I never knew…" But Yuuri shook his head.

"It's fine. I felt better now that I talked about it" Yuuri said. It was true. He felt like he's been carrying this heavy weight, the weight of his past, but now, it seemed to have disappeared "And you helped me"

"I did?"

"Yes, you gave me courage to continue living" Yuuri said and Wolfram pulled him into a hug.

"Then I'm glad. Glad that I helped you" Wolfram whispered.

"Thanks for being there" Yuuri whispered back.

"Not to be rude, but how did you keep your sanity?" Wolfram said as he pulled out of the hug "I'm sure I would have killed him if he was my father"

"I don't know. I suppose it's because I agreed with him. It was my fault that my family fell apart"

"But now you have a new family" Wolfram said and smiled warmly at Yuuri as they continued to walk home again.

"Yeah. That's true"

~Another Chance~

"This is Yuuri's house?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes. I live next door" Ken said and rang the doorbell.

"I actually never met Yuuri's father" Monlina said.

"I didn't either" Hana said.

"You didn't?" Carlos said, surprised. He knew that they've been to Yuuri's house before.

"He's always at work when we visited" Hana and Monlina said at the same time.

"Don't be surprised if he's drunk" Ken said and everyone stared at his in disbelief.

"Did you just say-" Carlos was cut off by the door being opened. There stood Sohma, in a suit but it was all wrinkled and reeked of alcohol. His hair was messed up and he looked grumpy.

"What do you want?" Sohma realized who it was and his face turned happy and cheerful "Haven't you all got big? Carlos, you've grown quite a lot"

"Thank you, Shibuya-san"

"Let's see, I remember that the brunette is Hana and the blonde is Monlina. But I can see a red head and two blondes" Sohma said.

"I'm Hana. I dyed my hair, because _someone_ dared me to" Hana said and glared at Elizabeth, who stuck out her tongue at her.

"I'm Elizabeth. You can tell the different that I have pure blonde hair and she has dark blonde hair" Elizabeth said.

"That means you're Monlina" Sohma said and she nodded "What I can I do for you kids?"

"We're looking for Yuuri" Monlina said and Sohma frowned at the name.

"He no longer lives here"

"What? How can he-"

"Look, I don't know where he is. If that's the reason you're here, I would suggest you leave" Sohma said and closed the door.

"Now what?" Elizabeth asked and they all sighed.

"I guess we can go to my house. There's no point of standing here" Ken said.

"But where can Yuuri be?"

* * *

><p>I finished! Yay!<p>

Some of you might think that Elizabeth seems kind of like Wolfram, right? Because I think she seems like it. I was trying to make her seem like she's friends with them but she doesn't really what to.

I'm trying my best to pick a certain personality for my OCs but I'm still not really certain…

I'll do my best to update earlier but no promises! Please Read &Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Special thanks to KuroCiel, Elle von Werner and monique007 for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the last chapter!

Anonymous review:

monique007: Did I really? I did my best and I'm glad that I met your expection!

Now for Chapter 10!

* * *

><p>"Wolfram, can I use your computer?" Yuuri asked.<p>

"Sure, you know where it is" Wolfram said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Thanks" Yuuri said and walked upstairs. He went into _their_ room and turned on the computer. He found pictures beside the computer. The first one seems to be taken recently. Cheri and someone else with charcoal coloured hair were standing in the back while Wolfram and Conrad were sitting in the front. But Wolfram didn't look so happy in the picture. There was a second one where there was Wolfram, about 7 years of age, sitting on Cheri's lap with a blonde man with a shade of blonde a little darker than Wolfram and Cheri.

"I wonder who that is" Yuuri whispered to himself.

"It's my father" Yuuri nearly jumped out of his chair but realized it was just Wolfram "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's fine" Yuuri said, but his breathing was still a little uneven and looked at the picture "So this is your father. But you still look more like your mother"

"A lot of people say that. I look like mother, but my brothers look like their father" Wolfram said and walked towards Yuuri. He took the picture and looked at it sadly. He looked like he was going to break down crying any second "This picture was taken a year before my father died"

"How… how did he…"

"Die? He died in a plane crash. He was returning from the trip, but something was wrong with the engine and the plane crash into the water"

"I never knew"

"I don't like talking about it because my mother would be depressed until she can put it behind her and move on"

"What about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Wouldn't you be sad too?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram putted down the picture.

"I hardly remember my father. I guess that's why"

~Another Chance~

"Where could Yuuri go?" Monlina said, breaking the awkward silence. Ken's parents were at work and they had been sitting there for a few minutes.

"Yuuri isn't living with any of us" Ken said and everyone shook their head "I didn't even realize he left"

"How do you not know? He lives next door" Elizabeth said.

"I hardly talked to him" Ken said "Even when we're in the same class, we rarely talked"

"He's always the first one out of class too" Monlina added.

"But we're his closest friends! Where else can he go?" Carlos said, starting to panic.

"Maybe he's at a relative?" Hana suggested "Anyone have any clues?"

"I remember he said he has an uncle" Carlos said.

"But he lives pretty far from here" Ken added "I don't think Yuuri is going to live so far from the school"

"Maybe he's going to change schools" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, if you don't have anything to say that helps, then just keep quiet" Hana said.

"But she could be right!" Monlina said in horror and Elizabeth nodded "He already hardly talks to us. And one day, the teacher is going to tell us that Yuuri moved to some faraway place and is never coming back!"

"Calm down Monlina!"

"I don't think Yuuri would do that" Ken said and everyone look at him with questioning looks.

"Do what? Leave us or never returning?" Elizabeth asked.

"Both, I'm pretty sure that Yuuri is still living somewhere near. But the only problem is where is he?"

~Another Chance~

"I'm home! Wolfie? Where are you?"

"I'm in my room" Wolfram shouted.

"Can you come down here? I have something to ask you!"

"I'm coming" Wolfram shouted before muttering something about his mother being annoying and a pain "I'm going to see what she wants with my life"

"Okay" Yuuri said and turned back to the computer as Wolfram walked out the room. He logged into his email to see it being flooded with emails. Most of it was junk mail, chain letters, special deals to whatever and more junk mail. There were only two that were actually mail that he should read. One of them was from his pen pal, Jared, and the other one from Sara. He opened the one Jared and it read:

_Hey there, Yuuri! How's it going on your side of the world? Did I tell you I hate school? Do you want to know why? I'll just tell you anyways! I hate my History teacher! He's pure evil! He gave us three projects and expects us to finish in one month time! I have two other projects too! How am I supposed to do now! I hate him so much! Anyways, how are things with you?_

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his friends… personality. They never meet face to face but had a picture of each other in grade 3. In a way, they became friends through school. But they went from mailing each other letters to emailing beside it is much easier. Through emails, he could tell that Jared is a very funny and active person. He hates school because he doesn't like written work. He's also very competitive.

Yuuri replied Jared's mail, which says:

_You told me many times that you hate school. I'm sure you'll work something out. I recently moved in with my friend. School's fine, I also had a project assigned today! But she didn't tell us when it's due. Or what the project is. Well, I wish you luck on school! But you wouldn't need it if you worked harder! But good luck anyways!_

Yuuri looked over his reply before sending it. Then he opened the one Sara sent him. It read:

_Yuuri! Ken! It's been so long since I talked… or emailed you two! I'm really sorry, I've been really busy and hardly had time for sleep! I must have been years since I last seen you guys! I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you all again! I make arrangements to attend the same school! It'll be like old times again!_

_You must be thinking when I'm coming back, right? But I'm not going to tell you! It's going to be a surprise! You better not ask my mother! I don't want to ruin the surprise!_

_Okay! I'll be looking forward to see you both again!_

'Sara's coming back. Oh no! What if he goes to my old house! That's not going to be good!' Yuuri was contemplating while Wolfram called Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram called again but no response.

"Maybe you should go get him" Cheri suggested.

"I was going to do that!" Wolfram said and Cheri giggled.

"Sure" Cheri said and Wolfram went upstairs.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram called again and there was no response again! He walked to their room and found Yuuri at the computer "Yuuri!"

"Eh? What? Oh, Wolfram. Uh… what do you want?" Yuuri asked.

"I called you but you didn't response, I was worried" Wolfram said and Yuuri smiled.

"Oh. Sorry, I was thinking" Yuuri said and Wolfram walked next to Yuuri.

"What were you thinking about?" Wolfram asked.

"My friend's email" Yuuri said and replied the mail. Wolfram was reading it while Yuuri was replying.

'Old times? What kind of friend is this? So Ken is his friend too! Whoever you are, you're not going to steal Yuuri away from me!' Wolfram thought and read Yuuri's response.

_It has been a while. It's good to hear you're coming back. It's too bad that you're not going to tell us when you're coming back! But I'm still looking forward to you coming back!_

"So Wolfram?" Yuuri said and turned to him after checking and sending the reply "What did you call me for?"

"Oh yeah, my mother wanted to speak to us about something" Wolfram said.

"Okay" Yuuri said and stood up. He quickly logged out of his account and walked to the doorway with Wolfram behind him "Do you know what your mother want to talk to us about?"

"No clue" Wolfram said and they found his mother in the living room, watching a soap opera.

* * *

><p>I finished but it's late… again! I'm sorry! I got caught up in something else! Hehe, oops!<p>

Once again, I didn't plan that Yuuri had a pen pal! Maybe I'll have him visit Yuuri! Who knows! But do you, my readers, want him to visit Yuuri? I don't really mind! The story has surprises I didn't know about too! Please Read & Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Special thanks to KuroCiel, monique007, and Elle von Werner for reviewing!

Anonymous review reply:

Monique007: Wolfram is a naturally jealous person I guess! Yes, Sara is coming but I'm not going to tell when! It's going to be a surprise! To me too!

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe mother wants you to do that!" Wolfram said angrily as he walked backed to their room. But it was more like Yuuri gently guiding Wolfram back to their room so he wouldn't start yelling at his mother.<p>

"It's fine" Yuuri said.

"Fine? How is that fine!" Wolfram yelled.

"You should calm down" Yuuri insisted, even though he knows fully well that nothing he is saying is get through to the blonde.

"Calm down? How can I calm down!" Wolfram yelled again and Yuuri sat him down on the bed.

"I'm only cooking her dinner for her and her date" Yuuri said.

"Only? She's treating you like a servant and you just let her! You have to stand up for yourself!" Wolfram said angrily.

"I don't mind" Yuuri said and Wolfram glared at him "Besides, don't you want your mother to be happy?"

"I do… but not a fourth brother!"

"Eh… maybe you can talk to her about it?"

~Another chance~

"Where's Yuuri?" Carlos said impatiently.

"What if he's not coming anymore!" Monlina said in panic.

"Maybe he's late" Ken said "It's not the first time"

"But he's never this late!"

"Traffic maybe?" Carlos suggested.

"That is true" Ken said and looked at the clock "But it's also true that the class is about to start"

Yuuri and Wolfram rushed at the last minute and sat down at their seats. Wolfram was panting and glaring at Yuuri while Yuuri was smiling.

"I told you we could make it on time" Yuuri said.

"Yeah, last minute too" Wolfram said as he looked at the clock. He also noticed worried looks from the girls but ignored them and looked at Yuuri "Never. Do. That. Again"

"Do what?" Yuuri asked innocently.

"You should have waked me up earlier" Wolfram complained.

"But you looked so peacefully" Yuuri said and Wolfram sighed.

"Just wake me up no matter how peaceful I look. I rather that than rush to school" Wolfram said and looked at the doorway "Where's the teacher?"

"She's not one to be late" Yuuri said, a little worried. Wolfram was about to say something when someone walked in. She had bright blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white collar shirt and a black pencil skirt with 3 inches red heels.

"Hello there, I am your substitute teacher for today. My name is Rinya Tomuba" she said as she placed her suitcase on the table "Your teacher wants to talk to you about your projects herself so she assigned some work from the textbook"

The students groaned in response but the teacher ignored it. She wrote on the chalk board what page and questions they needed to do.

"This is going to be handed in tomorrow and I want silence when you're working on it. If you have any questions, ask me" Rinya said.

~Another Chance~

"Hey Wolfram"

"What is it, Yuuri?"

"What kind of food do you think I should make?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram sweat dropped.

"Eh… I'm not sure" Wolfram said.

"Maybe we can check the library for recipes that are appropriate" Yuuri said and Wolfram looked at him with a confused look "There are cookbooks there"

"That must be what you were looking at before" Wolfram murmured.

"What did you say?" Yuuri asked.

"Um… we should eat lunch first" Wolfram said.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea" Yuuri said and held Wolfram's hand as they walk to the Cafeteria.

~Another Chance~

"Where do you think Yuuri is?" Hana asked.

"The Cafeteria"

"The library"

"We should try the Cafeteria. I'm hungry" Elizabeth said.

"Why not?" Carlos said "Yuuri is human after all, he needs food just like Elizabeth"

~Another Chance~

"Yuuri, don't you feel like being watched?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri looked around and smiled.

"The girls are staring at you" Yuuri said.

"How do you know?" Wolfram asked "And how are you not annoyed?"

"I know because Sara also had fans of his own. You should be lucky that they don't try anything" Yuuri said.

"It could be you they're looking at" Wolfram asked, eyeing Yuuri's every move.

"Why would it be me?" Yuuri asked "It's definitely you"

"Well, you're cute" Wolfram said. Yuuri blushed slightly and looked away.

"The girls had a thing for blondes. And you're much better looking than me!" Yuuri said 'I can't believe I said that!'

"You really think so" Wolfram whispered in Yuuri's ear and he blushed even harder.

"Um… yeah... Maybe… we should… go to… the library now" Yuuri stuttered.

"That's a good idea too, since I can leave those girls" Wolfram said the last part in distaste.

"Um, we should go then?" Yuuri said shyly and Wolfram smirked.

'He's so cute when he's like this' Wolfram thought as they walked to the library.

* * *

><p>I finished it much earlier! I feel successful now! How do you like it so far? Good or Bad?<p>

Half the school day has passed for our favourite characters and they still didn't get the chance to speak with Yuuri! What's going to happen next? I don't know myself!

Please Read & Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Special thanks to monique007 for reviewing!

Replying to the review: I like it too! I really wanted something mocking and that just came to mind! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Does anybody see Yuuri?" Carlos asked.<p>

"It's kind of hard to find him" Monlina said, looking around in the sea of people.

"We should just sit down, eat our lunches and then find him" Elizabeth said.

"You're already eating" Hana scoffed.

"Exactly" Elizabeth said and took another bit out of her sandwich.

"Might as well" Carlos said and sat down across from Elizabeth.

"It's not like he's going to disappear" Elizabeth said.

~Another Chance~

"Does this one look good?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah, I would eat that" Wolfram said and showed Yuuri his book "How about this one?"

"That looks nice. Now we need a dessert" Yuuri said and took the book from Wolfram. They were searching through books when Wolfram found a great recipe.

"Hey Yuuri, I like this one" Wolfram said and showed Yuuri. It was strawberry cheese cake with whip cream topping.

"It does look good" Yuuri said "So you think this one is good?"

"My mother loves cheese cake" Wolfram said.

"You seem to like it too" Yuuri said "I'll use this one"

"It's just too bad this isn't for us" Wolfram said with a sigh.

"What did you say?" Yuuri asked.

"I want have a dinner date with you too" Wolfram said and Yuuri blushed "But if we are going on a dinner date, I would take you out to eat"

~Another Chance~

"Okay, now that we ate our lunch and there are less people, we still can't find him" Carlos said.

"Maybe he went home for lunch" Elizabeth suggested.

"He never did that. He always has a lunch" Ken said.

"Then where could he be?" Hana asked.

"Maybe he's in the library" Monlina said and everyone looked at her "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, he's probably in the library" Hana said happily "You're so smart!"

"But class is about to start. He should be in class by now" Ken said.

"That's true. Well, I leave now" Elizabeth said and walked away.

"She's always like that!" Hana said angrily.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be late for class" Carlos said "We should get to class too"

~Another Chance~

"So do we go home first or buy the grocery first?" Yuuri asked.

"We should go home first. We can drop off our backpacks" Wolfram said.

"And you can change out of your uniform" Yuuri said.

"You're the one who asked" Wolfram said and turned to see the time "Looks like class is about to start"

~Another Chance~

"I can't believe we missed him" Monlina said exasperation.

"And today is Friday too!" Carlos added.

"Maybe we can follow him and see where he's going to?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Why are we stalking him?" Ken asked.

"We're not 'stalking' him, we're following him to see where he lives" Elizabeth corrected.

"It's the same" Hana said.

"We should check if Yuuri is still in the school" Ken suggested.

"Me and Carlos will check at Yuuri's locker, Ken will go to the front doors, while Monlina and- Where's Elizabeth?" Hana asked and they all looked around "Anyways, Monlina will go to the library. We'll meet in the front doors whether we found Yuuri or not"

"Okay" they all said and split up.

~Another Chance~

"Find him?" Ken asked as Hana and Carlos approached him.

"No. We even asked some people around" Hana said.

"So he's not at his locker" Ken said.

"He's not in the library either" they turned around to see Monlina walking towards them.

"I didn't see him here either" Ken said.

"Is he some kind of ninja!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Ninja, no. Lucky, probably" Ken said.

"Now what?" Monlina asked.

"I guess we have to wait till Monday" Hana said.

~Another Chance~

"Now we have everything we need" Yuuri said as they walked out of the supermarket.

"I never knew we needed this much" Wolfram said.

"I also bought dinner for us" Yuuri said.

"Oh"

"But we're going to be eating dinner early since Cheri's date is going to come at 7:30"

"Okay, you know Conrad isn't coming home for dinner tonight, right?" Wolfram said.

"I know, he told me yesterday" Yuuri said "Actually Yozak told me then Conrad told me"

* * *

><p>I finished the chapter! I was distracted! A lot! Really sorry! But I updated!<p>

I'm really sorry for the major time change between the beginning of class and the end of school!

Also, you might have noticed that the schooling is kind of awkward! It's kind of a mix of what I learned about Japanese schooling and well, my schooling! I'm doing my best to make sense of it but it's not working really well!

I hope you're fine with the chapters so far! I kind of don't really know what I'm doing but the next few chapters, I have a pretty good idea! Please Read & Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Special thanks to monique007 and KuroCiel for reviewing the last chapter!

Reply to monique007's review: Sorry, no ninja!

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why are you guys coming to my house?"<p>

"We haven't seen you in a long time" Monlina said.

"And it's only nice to visit your mother" Ken added sweetly.

"Fine, but only if you're going to be respectful" Carlos said.

"When are we not?" Monlina asked.

"That's true. Elizabeth isn't here" Carlos said and they started laughing.

~Another Chance~

"I'm home!" Carlos called as he entered the house with his friends following behind.

"I'm in the living room" a voice called out. They took off their shoes and walked into the house, following Carlos again. They saw a lady in her late thirties with light brown hair and dark green eyes, which totally different from Carlos's dark brown and blue eyes.

"Carlos, you're home and brought friends" the lady greeted with a smile.

"Yes, this is Ken and Monlina" Carlos introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Carlos mother. But you can call me Helen" she said kindly.

"We'll be in my room, if you need anything" Carlos said and led them upstairs.

"I don't see what's so bad about Helen" Ken said to Hana as they enter Carlos's room

"It's all an act" Hana said as they sat down. Hana and Carlos was on the bed, Monlina was sitting on his computer chair and Murata on the beanbag chair.

"If you guys weren't here, she would be arguing with Hana. Again"

"What does she have against Hana?" Monlina asked "She's pretty and nice"

"Thanks Monlina" Hana said.

"I agree with Monlina, Hana's a nice girl" Ken said.

"It's not just Hana" Carlos said and received curious looks "My mother just doesn't like anyone to be my girlfriend"

"Why?"

"Because she thinks I'm going to run away with the girl and never come back" Carlos said and they sweat dropped.

"What if you prove to her that Hana isn't going to do anything like that?" Ken asked.

"Because she's stubborn and had a bad past experience" Carlos said and everyone was attentive "It's not best if I tell you this"

"If you tell us, then we can help you and Hana" Murata insisted.

"It's not my place to tell you" Carlos said "And it doesn't feel right if I do"

~Another Chance~

"How can you work like this!" Wolfram exclaimed. He and Yuuri were working with their room with the door open, but Wolfram was complaining that it was noisy downstairs so they closed the door. And now, he's upset that it's too quiet.

"Try listen to music" Yuuri suggested.

"… Thanks"

"You're welcome"

~Another Chance~

"Are you done already?" Wolfram asked when he saw Yuuri packing up his stuff.

"Yeah" Yuuri said as he finished packing "You want some help?"

"I'm fine!" Wolfram exclaimed as he continued working. Yuuri waked over and watched at Wolfram worked.

After a little while of watching, Yuuri went to use the computer. He checked his email found his inbox full of junk mail, again. He deleted them and was left with two emails again, from the same people. Again. He opened the one from Sara and it read:

_I'm so glad to be back with you guys! But Ken-chan doesn't sound as happy :( At least you're happy I'm back! I have so much to tell you when I get back! Did anything change after I was gone? Of course, but did anything significant happen in school? New students in our grade? New teachers I should know about?_

Yuuri replied:

_Maybe Ken is just stressed about something again? I'm not sure but he seems troubled. Monlina and Hana too. Oh yeah, Carlos came back… You probably don't know that but he left about three year after you did. Well, he came back. Also he and Hana are dating… Maybe you don't need to know, but it's best if you know so you don't make fun of her again for… There are no new teachers but Mrs. Deun left to teach at some other school._

Yuuri read over the reply before sending it. Yuuri opened the email from Jared and felt someone behind him.

"Wolfram" Yuuri said as he turned around "Shouldn't you be working on your homework?"

"Yeah, but it's so boring. I'll just finish it tomorrow" Wolfram said.

"No, go finish it" Yuuri demanded gently.

"Fine" Wolfram grumbled before walking back to finish his homework. Yuuri turned back to the computer and the email read:

_Okay, maybe I did mention I hate school. A lot. But still, I finished one and a half project! I feel proud! So who's your friend? Did we talk about this person before? What's your relationship? So what's your project about?_

Yuuri read the reply and smiled. His friend is definitely not normal.

_Maybe? You almost tell me every single email. Are you working in a group? If not, then congratulations, it's a new record! Um… His name is Wolfram and he's my… boyfriend. He's a nice guy, good looking… Our teacher was away today so we still don't want the project is about._

Wolfram finally finished his homework and looked over at Yuuri. He saw Yuuri blushing and was infuriated.

'Is it the Sara guy again?' Wolfram thought angrily as he stuffed his things into his backpack. He took a deep breath before walked towards Yuuri.

"Are you finished?" Yuuri asked and caught him off guard.

"Uh… yeah"

"Are you lying?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Wolfram asked, pretending to sound hurt.

"Never mind" Yuuri said as he logout of his account.

"Yuuri, why were you blushing?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri's cheeks tinted pink again.

"No reason"

"Tell me"

"It's nothing" Yuuri said and stood up. He walked to the door but Wolfram stopped him by wrapping his arms around Yuuri's small waist, who squealed in surprise "W-Wolfram, w-what a-are you d-doing?"

"Tell me" Wolfram demanded as he drew Yuuri closer to him and made Yuuri squirm "Tell me why and I'll let go"

"Wolfram, let go" Yuuri said as he tried his best to escape Wolfram's hold, but was secretly liking it.

"Come on, tell me" Wolfram whispered into Yuuri's ear. Yuuri blushed even darker when he felt Wolfram's hot breath and it tickled too.

"Okay, I give" Yuuri said and Wolfram loosened up a bit.

"What is it then?" Wolfram asked.

"I was emailing my friend and told him that I was living with my friend" Yuuri said.

"Friend?" Wolfram asked, slightly disappointed at Yuuri's choice of words.

"Then he asked me who it was and my relationship with this person" Yuuri said, voice starting to falter.

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were my boyfriend"

* * *

><p>Hehe, Wolfyuu goodness! We meet Carlos's mother, Helen! Her past may or may not be revealed!<p>

Yuuri and Wolfram, they make a great couple! I'm making Wolfram seem slightly lazy but it's not that, he wanted to read Yuuri's emails!

Oh, something important! I'm going on a mini vacation to Niagara Falls tomorrow morning! On New Year's! So, I'm going to be away for two days (depending on what time I'm coming back)! Sorry for the inconvenience!

Please Read & Review!


	14. Chapter 14

HAPPY NEW YEAR! FIRST UPDATE OF THE YEAR! It's almost 1 am and I should be asleep because I have to wake up at 7… which means about 7 hours of sleep!

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry? Its 8" Helen asked as she entered the room.<p>

"I'm a bit" Ken said.

"I'm kind of hungry" Monlina said.

"I'm starting to get hungry" Hana said.

"I'm starving" Carlos said and everyone looked at him "What? I normally eat when I get home"

"Well, dinner ready" Helen said and walked out of the room.

"Your mother is really interesting" Ken and Monlina said at the same time.

"I know" Carlos said as he stood up "Might as well eat"

"True" Ken said and they walked out of the room.

~Another Chance~

"How long do you think my mother and that guy will take before he leaves?" Wolfram asked as Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom and into their room.

"I'm not sure. Let's just hope he doesn't stay for the night" Yuuri teased and Wolfram glared him. Yuuri smiled playfully as he dried his wet hair "Are you going to take a shower now?"

"I guess, since I have nothing else to do" Wolfram said and stepped into the bathroom.

~Another Chance~

"He's still here and it's 9! Don't they know what time it is?" Wolfram huffed.

"Why don't you get some sleep then?" Yuuri asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Why don't you sleep first? I'm not tired yet" Wolfram said.

"Okay, but don't stay up so late" Yuuri said and Wolfram nodded "And stop complaining about your mother's activities"

"Aren't you going to sleep now?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri went to bed. He slipped under the covers and almost immediately fell asleep "Wow, you must be tired"

Wolfram heard loud giggling from his mother downstairs, even when the door was closed. Wolfram took a deep breath before calming down. He turned back to Yuuri and smiled. He walked to the bed side and looked at Yuuri. He was so peacefully looking, like he had no worries, but Wolfram knew that wasn't true. Yuuri was probably one of those who had big secrets and hides them from everyone.

Wolfram brushed Yuuri's bangs out of the way and softly caresses his cheek. Wolfram looked Yuuri for a long moment before coming to a conclusion.

Yuuri can easily pass off as a girl. Add a little blush, maybe some mascara and Yuuri can pass as a small chested girl. He was pretty thin like a girl, like his waist and wrist. Yuuri's big round obsidian and little button nose. Wolfram's finger trailed along Yuuri's soft lips then touched his own.

He really wanted to kiss Yuuri but he didn't want to 'take advantage' of Yuuri in his sleep.

Instead, Wolfram kissed Yuuri on the forehead and slipped into bed beside him. He then gently wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled Yuuri into his arms. He let out a content sigh and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As more Wolfyuu goodness to start the New Year! I'm sorry for the short chapter but… I updated today! Now, if I could on Monday, then I can still keep my promise! Please Read &amp; Review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Special thanks to monique007, Elle von Werner and KuroCiel for reviewing! I'm really glad that you, my readers, like the story so far!

Replying to monique007's review: I updated since it was past 12 so it counted as the update for Jan 1st. But I couldn't find time yesterday to update! Sorry!

* * *

><p>"Wolfie-" Cheri ran into her son's room but stopped half-way into the room. She saw Wolfram and Yuuri sleeping closely, like they were cuddling together, and squealed in delight. She silently stepped out of the room and got a camera. She returned and snapped a few pictures of them. She smiled in success and slipped out of the room to give them some <em>alone<em> time.

She sat in her room and looked at the pictures she just took. She set the camera aside and pulled out an album from the drawer next to her chair. She opened it and it was filled with photos and pictures. The first page was full of photos of her in her teens and a girl about her age with light brown hair. Cheri's hand lightly hovered over the picture of her and the girl. They were wearing formal attire and were smiling happily. Cheri was smiling sadly as memories washes over her.

~Another Chance~

Yuuri awoke with a content sigh. He slowly opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin.

Wolfram was sleeping next to him, their faces only inches apart. Yuuri was about to get out of bed when he found that he was stuck. Wolfram had his arms securely around his waist like he was trying to prevent Yuuri from leaving. Yuuri sighed in defeat and relaxed in bed again.

However, he wasn't tired. So, he was laying there and staring at Wolfram. Yuuri slowly felt heat creeping up to his cheeks as Wolfram started to wake up.

Wolfram awoke to see a Yuuri red in the face. First he was confused, but then also realized how close they were.

"Uh… Good morning" Wolfram said.

"G-good m-morning" Yuuri stuttered and Wolfram was confused again. It wasn't the first time they slept together and why was he still in bed "Did you just wake up?"

"No, um… your arms are…"

"Oh…" Wolfram said when he realized he still had Yuuri in his arms. He then smiled and hugged Yuuri closer to him "What are you shy about it?"

"I-it's not that"

"Then what is it?" Wolfram asked.

"It's nothing" Yuuri said and squirmed, trying to escape.

"It's Saturday, stay in a little longer" Wolfram said and cuddled Yuuri closer to him "It's not like there's something important going to happen"

"Wolfie!" they heard his mother through the door "Your uncle just called! He wants to meet with you today since Gwendal is coming back tomorrow"

Wolfram groaned and buried his face in the pillow. He let go out Yuuri in the process and Yuuri was worried by the sudden action.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram said something but it was muffled by the pillow "I can't hear what you just said"

"I said, I don't want to go" Wolfram said after he turned his head to face Yuuri.

"Well, you have to go whether you like it or not" Yuuri said and got out of bed "I'll make you breakfast"

"Yuuri" Wolfram whined and earned a stern look "Fine"

"That's a good boy. Now, no more whining" Yuuri said before entering the bathroom. Wolfram let out another groan before getting out of bed.

~Another Chance~

"Okay, we're going to leave now" Wolfram said, secretly wanting Yuuri to tell him to stay or go with them.

"Oh, that reminds me" Cheri said and they both looked at her. She was searching through her purse and pulled out a key "Here take this. I had it made so you had your own key"

"Uh, thanks" Yuuri said and took the key from Cheri.

"We should be back around 3, if everything goes well" Cheri said.

"If?"

"Let's go Wolfie!" Cheri said and walked out of the house. Wolfram followed and Yuuri closed the door. He sighed as he looked around the house. There wasn't really anything to do, until he realize today was Saturday. He walked to the living room and went over to the phone. He dialled the phone number and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, this is Yuuri-"

"_Yuuri! It's so good to hear from you again! It's been two weeks and I was starting to thinking that you were ignoring me!"_

"I would never do that. I was busy"

"_So are you just going to talk over the phone or are we going to meet up?"_

"I'm not busy"

"_Good, we'll meet in the park"_

"Okay, I'll meet you there"

~Another Chance~

"Yuuri!" he turned around when his name was called and was greeted by a hug "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! How are you? Have you been a good girl?" Yuuri asked and she smiled.

"Of course!" she said proudly "How long can you stay with me this time?"

"I have to get home before 3 but I need to buy groceries" Yuuri said.

"Can I come with you?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course" Yuuri said with a smile.

* * *

><p>That's it for this one! I'll make up for the chapter I missed yesterday, which is this chapter…<p>

Who is this mysterious girl? How will Wolfram react to her?

Please Read & Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Special thanks to Elle von Werner, KuroCiel, and monique007 for reviewing!

Since it may be obvious that the girl is Greta, then yes, the girl is Greta. But in the story, I'm still going to make it seem anonymous. –sort of answering monique007's review

* * *

><p>"I don't get why it has to be me!" Wolfram complained. They just got home and Wolfram just snapped.<p>

"It was originally your uncle and father's business" Cheri reasoned as she closed the door.

"It doesn't mean I want to take over the business" Wolfram snapped "Conrad is older than me! Why isn't he going to do something like Gwendal?"

"He is, but he's going to afterwards" Cheri said.

"He should do something now" Wolfram hissed as he marched up the stairs.

"What happened?" Cheri looked at Yuuri, who was walking out of the dining room.

"Wolfie is in a bad mood" Cheri said with a pout.

"Oh really? I'll go talking to him" Yuuri said and Cheri watched him walk up the stairs.

"Yuuri is important person to Wolfie" Cheri said "I hope he can get through to him"

~Another Chance~

"Wolfram? Are you in here?" Yuuri asked as he opened the door. He fully opened the door to see Wolfram lying on the bed, face down on the pillow like he just jumped into the bed and not care about anything else. He closed the door and walked towards Wolfram "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Wolfram snapped as he sat up properly "Do I look like I'm fine? I don't think so! If you not going to be useful, then leave!"

Wolfram took a deep breath after yelling. He heard Yuuri walking away and realized what he just did. He jumped out of bed and grabbed hold of Yuuri's wrist, who was about to open the door.

"Look, I'm sorry. I lose my temper some times and I don't even what I'm saying" Wolfram said "I'm really sorry. Please don't leave"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuuri asked as he turned around to face Wolfram, his voice full of concern "I thought I would make you some tea. It would help you calm down"

"Oh Yuuri" Wolfram said and hugged him. Yuuri blushed as he hugged back "You're so sweet"

"So do you still want that tea?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram looked at him. He blinked a few times, processing what Yuuri just said and started laughing.

"Sure, I'll have some tea then" Wolfram said and let go of Yuuri. He smiled at Wolfram before leaving. Wolfram sighed and lay back in bed "He's too nice. He'll be used by people"

~Another Chance~

Cheri was reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. She placed the book aside and stood up from her chair. She walked to the door and opened it to see Yuuri.

"Yuuri? Is there something wrong? I heard yelling earlier" Cheri said with concern.

"Oh, that. It's nothing to worry about" Yuuri said, smiling "I came here to ask you if you would like some tea?"

"Tea? That would be lovely. Thank you Yuuri" Cheri said and Yuuri left. Cheri watched Yuuri walk downstairs before walking to her son's room. She knocked on the door and called "Wolfie? Can I come in?"

"Whatever"

Cheri opened the door and saw Wolfram sprawled out on the bed. She walked towards him and sat on the side of the bed "Is there something bothering you?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"You don't want to talk to me, do you?"

"No"

"If you don't tell me what's bothering you, I don't how to help you"

"I don't need your help"

"Wolfie"

"Let me alone" Wolfram said and covered his head with a pillow. Cheri sighed and left. Her went back to her room and continued reading her book. After a few minutes, Yuuri came and brought some tea and cookies.

"Thank you" Cheri said as he set the tray on the table.

"You're welcome" Yuuri said and put down her cup of tray and plate of cookies.

"Yuuri, can I ask a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you talk to Wolfie for me?"

"Huh?"

"He's very stubborn and… he doesn't like to talk to me about his trouble and problems" Cheri said sadly, eyes slowly gathering tears.

"But why would he talk to me about it?" Yuuri asked as Cheri wiped her unshed tears.

"Can you please try at least?"

"I'll do my best then" Yuuri said and left. He walked to his shared room and surprised to find the door closed. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He found Wolfram lying in bed with a pillow over his head.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called out softly but received no reply. He walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the side table. He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted the pillow off of his head.

"Mm, Yuuri?"

"Are you tired?"

"No" Wolfram said and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and Yuuri smiled.

"Sure you're not tired" Yuuri asked in a teasing way as he turned around. He took a cup of tea and offered it to Wolfram "Drink some warm tea. It helps"

"Thanks" Wolfram said. He took the cup from Yuuri and took a sip.

"So… why are you troubled?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram handed him back the cup.

"My uncle was talking about me continuing the business" Wolfram said.

"Why is that a problem for you?" Yuuri asked.

"Because I don't want to!" Wolfram exclaimed as he fell back onto the bed "I'm not into some stupid business"

"Then what do you want to do?" Yuuri asked.

"I want to be an artist" Wolfram said "Not some lousy person who sits in an office all day that types reports, answer important phone calls, signing important documents, attending some fundraiser and other reason to throw a party"

"How do you that much?" Yuuri asked.

"My brother is currently running the business with my uncle. And since I'm part of the family, I have to attend those stupid parties!" Wolfram exclaimed as he sat back up "Do you know how hard it is to be the youngest in a group of people that are much older than you! And they try to shove their daughter and sons in your face, hoping that you would take a liking to them!"

"I guess that it pretty tough" Yuuri said.

"That's why you're coming with me the next time" Wolfram said with a sly smile.

"I guess that's okay…"

"But you have to dress as a girl"

"What!"

* * *

><p>Here's for the chapter! He he, I like the end! This is one has been planned! Unlike most of this story!<p>

In the next chapter, Gwendal will make an appearance! There will be a surprise too!

Please Read & Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Special thanks to Elle von Werner, monique007, and KuroCiel for reviewing!

Replying to monique007's review- Yup! Yuuri will be in a dress!

Sorry for the major time skip… maybe not major but still…

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Wolfram at home?" Conrad asked.<p>

"He'll be angry when he wakes up but it's for the best" Cheri said.

"How is this for the best?" Conrad asked as he sweat dropped.

"It is! Wolfie was so mad yesterday! You should have seen him! He was like a volcano about to explode!" Cheri said dramatically.

"And what was the reason?" Conrad asked. One of the reasons this would happen is if she try to put him in a dress… It wasn't a pretty sight… But she still managed to put him in one.

~Another Chance~

Wolfram woke up to find Yuuri missing, again. He turned to look at his clock and it read: 9:18

"WHAT!"

Yuuri was downstairs when he heard Wolfram yelling. He placed down the pan he was washing and dried his hands. He rushed upstairs to find Wolfram muttered something that Yuuri didn't hear.

"What's wrong, Wolfram?" Yuuri asked as he watches Wolfram get up from bed and walk to his closet.

"What time did you wake up at?" Wolfram asked, a bit of a growl.

"Around 7:30. Why?"

"Stupid people not waking me up" Yuuri heard Wolfram say.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked as he walked over to Wolfram.

"My brother's plane arrives at 9 in the morning, I was supposed to wake up at 7!" Wolfram exclaimed as he grabbed his clothes.

"That reminds me" Yuuri said and caught Wolfram's attention. He watched Yuuri run out the room and heard him running downstairs. He sighed as he walked back to the bed and waited for Yuuri. Only seconds later, Yuuri returned with a piece of paper in his hand. He handed to Wolfram and sat down as he asked him to read it. The paper read:

_Hi Wolfie! I'm sorry that we left you! If you came too, then Yuuri would be lonely. You don't want that. We'll come home as soon as possible! Now be good and stay at home! Love you sweetie!_

Wolfram groaned and fell back into bed after reading the letter. Yuuri only smiled because he was awake when they left and also read the letter. But he expected Wolfram to run out of the room and call his mother.

"You read this, didn't you?" Wolfram asked, glaring at Yuuri.

"Yes. Get change and come downstairs for breakfast" Yuuri said as he got up and walked to the door "I also meet them before they left"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled as he sat back up but he was already gone "I'm so going to get him for that"

~Another Chance~

Wolfram walked into the dining room at the same time Yuuri exited the kitchen.

"Oh Wolfram, you're here" Yuuri said with a smile "Would you like tea or juice?"

"Uh, tea"

"Okay" Yuuri said and walked back into the kitchen. Wolfram sat down at the table and looked at his breakfast. A vegetable omelette, breakfast sausages and a croissant.

'Croissant? When did he buy that?' Wolfram thought as Yuuri re-entered the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuri asked as he placed the tea cup in front of Wolfram.

"It's nothing" Wolfram said and took a bite of sausage.

"Tell me. Please" Yuuri said as he sipped on his tea.

"I was wonder when you bought the croissant" Wolfram said.

"Conrad brought it because he didn't know I made breakfast for Cheri" Yuuri said "And since we didn't eat breakfast yet, there's no need to put it to waste"

"Oh"

"Why do you hate your brother so much?" Yuuri asked.

"We had this conversation"

"Just because he's a little concern about you, it's not a very reasonable excuse"

"Reasonable or not, that is why"

"You're very stubborn"

"You're very persistent"

~Another Chance~

"Gwendal!" Cheri called in a cheerfully tone of voice as she ran to her son. Conrad walked after his mother, hoping that she didn't attract too much attention.

"Mother" he greeted "Conrad"

"You look well Gwendal" Conrad teased.

"I managed to convince her not to test any of her inventions for a week before we came here" Gwendal said.

"What's her latest invention?" Conrad asked and Gwendal paled "I get it"

"Anissina! It's been a while since I saw you" Cheri ran to the slightly shorter, red-haired lady.

"It's nice to see you too!" she said and turned to the little boy beside her "Say hello to your grandmother"

* * *

><p>Gwendal is here! Oh, and so is Anissina! Yes, they have a kid! How would you like to look like? Or do you want me to pick? Please Read &amp; Review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Special thanks to Elle von Werner, monique007, KuroCiel for reviewing!

Replying to monique007's review- Yes, I did plan this… No, I lied. It just came!

* * *

><p>"It's 10 and they're still not home!" Wolfram said, very frustrated.<p>

"You said that they're going to at arrive at 9" Yuuri said "How do you expect them to get here in an hour after arriving?"

"But they're not supposed to take so long! The airport isn't that far away from here!" Wolfram complained.

"Here. Have a cookie" Yuuri said and stuffed a cookie in Wolfram's mouth "Is it good? I made it this morning"

"It is pretty good" Wolfram asked after he took a bite "You try too"

"I made it. Of course I tried it when it was done" Yuuri said.

"I'm home!"

"They're here now" Yuuri said as they walked to the front doors "You can stop your sulking"

"I was not-" Cheri got to Wolfram before he could finish his sentence. Yuuri was holding back a laugh as Wolfram tried to escape his mother's embrace.

"Who is this?" a deep low voice said. Yuuri turned to see a man with dark grey hair and dark blue eyes, and a woman with bright magenta hair and bright blue eyes. They were like a contrast, one bright, the other dark. The boy standing between them was about 8 years old. His hair was red hair and his eyes were a nice shade of blue not too bright or too dark.

"This is Yuuri Shibuya, my boyfriend" Wolfram said, after managing to escape his mother hold "Yuuri, this is Gwendal, my brother. His wife, Anissina, and his son, Henry"

"Anissina, Henry, let's go to the living room and talk by ourselves" Cheri said and they walked towards her.

"Oh, and I made some cookies. They're in the kitchen" Yuuri informed.

"Yay! Cookies!" Cheri said as they walked away.

"How long have you been living here?" Gwendal asked and shocked the other two brothers a little.

"Just a few days" Yuuri said, unfazed by the question.

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

"Brother!" Wolfram cut in harshly and caught his attention "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm sorry that I'm such a bother" Yuuri said. His bangs covering his eyes and his hand clenched at his side "I'll move out as soon as possible if you please"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram called as Yuuri ran upstairs. He turned to Gwendal, full of rage and yelled "Does it matter if he lives here or not? You don't live here anymore so why should you care about it?"

Wolfram was panting after his yelling and was glaring at Gwendal. He saw that Gwendal seemed to be too shock to respond but he was more concern about Yuuri to even care anything else. He ran upstairs and to his room. He turned the door knob frantically, trying to open the door but it wasn't working.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Wolfram yelled as he continued trying to open the door.

"I'm fine" a quiet reply came from inside the room.

"No, you're not! If you were, you wouldn't lock this door!" Wolfram yelled as he continued turning the doorknob "Open this door right now!"

"Please, Wolfram. Just give me some time on my own"

"Open this door this instant before I break it down!"

"Wolfram! Don't break the door! Get the key!" he heard Conrad yell.

"I know that!"

~Another Chance~

Gwendal was speechless. He knew Wolfram had a bad temper but this was extreme. He was never _this_ mad. Gwendal would always win and Wolfram end up pouting the rest of the day.

He silently watched Wolfram run upstairs and once he was out of sight, he turned to Conrad, who gave him a shaky smile.

"What happened?" Cheri asked as she rushed towards her boys "Where's Wolfie?"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Oh, he's upstairs. What happened then?"

"We had a bad talk" Conrad said, trying to put it in gentle terms.

"No, you're not! If you were, you wouldn't lock this door!" they heard Wolfram yelled "Open this door right now!"

"Is there something wrong with Wolfie?" Cheri said and looked at the two boys "Where's Yuuri?"

"In the room" Conrad said and Cheri nodded, finally understanding what's happening.

"Open this door this instant before I break it down!"

"Wolfram! Don't break the door! Get the key!" Conrad yelled.

"I know that!" was the reply they got.

"Why did Yuuri lock himself in Wolfie's room?" Cheri asked cluelessly.

"I asked him when he was going to leave" Gwendal said and heard his mother gasp "How long are you going to leave him here?"

"Um… until Wolfie and Yuuri get married" Cheri said cheerfully and almost missed her oldest son's in-shock expression.

"WHAT!"

~Another Chance~

"WHAT!" Wolfram heard his brother yell and almost dropped the key he was holding.

He couldn't believe that he was about to kick open the door. He could have hit Yuuri with the flying door! But it was because of Conrad he didn't…

He turned the lock and quickly opened the door. He found Yuuri curled up behind his bed and he also had his back turned to him. He hurriedly placed the key in his pants pocket and locked the door after closing it.

He rushed to Yuuri's side but Yuuri was either ignoring him or didn't notice him. Yuuri was hugging his legs and his head down on his knees.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram softly called out.

"Leave me alone" a muffled reply from him.

"Yuuri, I-"

"I said Leave me alone! Please. Just, please leave"

"Yuuri, I'm really sorry" Wolfram said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri. But felt him tense at the sudden contact.

"You're not going to leave me, right?" Wolfram asked as he felt his own eyes sting with tears at the thought of Yuuri leaving.

"I'm just a burden on everyone"

"No, you're not"

"I do nothing but take up space"

"That's not true!" Wolfram found himself raising his voice. He hated that Yuuri thought bad about himself when he was a totally amazing person "Rather, that would be me. I'm just a spoiled kid that was pampered since he was a kid. I always got what I wanted and no one would ever say no. Yuuri, you're an amazing person. You can deal with almost anything life throws at you"

"Wolfram…"

"Please don't leave me" Yuuri felt Wolfram's grip tighten as he talked and his shirt also seemed to be a little damp.

"You're not a horrible person, Wolfram" Yuuri said and Wolfram lifted up his head. He saw Yuuri staring at the wall. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were a little red and puffy from crying "You just look at the negative side of yourself. Look at the positive side instead! You saved me from my father, you gave me the courage to continue living, you… I finally remember what love is. How it feels to be surrounded by people who care about me"

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for updating so late! I was dragged outside for most of the day… I left at 9:50 in the morning and came back at 10:20 pm! I did get a little of the beginning done yesterday but I finished it in two hours! And a little more… But I still finished!<p>

I did make Gwendal seem like a big meanie but he will change! Another sweet moment between Wolfram and Yuuri! It was going to be a little longer but I'm getting tired and I should have been in bed thirty minutes earlier!

Please Read and Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Special thanks to Elle von Werner, KuroCiel, and monique007 for reviewing! You people are hating on Gwendal, aren't you? I suppose that's my fault! Don't worry, he will change!

Replying to monique007's review: Anissina and Gwendal will make everything more interesting! Especially Anissina and her experiments!

* * *

><p>"Gwendal! How can you be so rude!" Anissina scolded after they told her what happened "You should have talked to him! You were so quick to judge"<p>

But Gwendal was just sitting there, with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"And you" Anissina said, turning to face Cheri "How can you tell that Yuuri and Wolfram are going to get married? Then again, I never thought that that kid to care so much about anyone!"

"Wolfie is really caring towards Yuuri!" Cheri exclaimed "He's really protective over him too!"

"Caring? Protective? That really doesn't sounds like him" Anissina said in surprise.

"It's true though" Conrad said and all eyes were on him "He was glaring at Yozak the whole time after he was talking with Yuuri alone"

"And I got yelled at for asking him a favour" Cheri said.

"What did you ask?" Anissina asked.

"I ask him to make me dinner for me and my date!" Cheri said and they sweat dropped "I really liked his cooking! He could be a cook!

"That's good! Gwendal is very picky when it comes to food!" Anissina said.

"No, I'm not!" Gwendal objected "I don't even know what you make half the time!"

"I was trying to make a new recipe! Besides, your son seems to like them!" Anissina said proudly and Gwendal sighed.

"I like mommy's cooking" the young boy said and hid behind his mother when they looked at him.

"How does he eat that stuff?" Gwendal said and sighed.

"That's a good boy, Henry!" Anissina said "Your son has taste!"

"And this is why we HAVE to get a maid to cook for us" Gwendal said.

"Maids are just a waste of money! Since I can cook!" Anissina said.

"And your inventions aren't a waste of money" Gwendal grumbled.

"Say Henry" Cheri said and the boy turned to her "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a scientist just like mommy!" Henry said happily and Gwendal visibly paled at it.

"You're a really smart boy! You know what you want to do at such a young age!" Cheri praised.

'I'm just hoping that he actually make something useful unlike his mother' Gwendal thought with a scowl.

~Another Chance~

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Wolfram" Yuuri assured "But maybe some time alone would help?"

"No way" Wolfram said seriously.

"I didn't think so" Yuuri said "But are you sure you shouldn't be downstairs with your brother?"

"No" Wolfram said, slowly feeling his anger level rise again "I don't want to"

"Are you still angry about what happened earlier?" Yuuri asked. Even when he ran upstairs, he heard Wolfram yelling at his brother "I think it would be best to talk to him-"

"No, he's not going to listen to anything I say. He's always like that" Wolfram said "But now, I'm going to stand up to him"

"It's good that you're standing up for yourself but sometimes brothers knows what's best for you"

"I know but he was harsh!" Wolfram said with a pout "He doesn't even know you and he wants you to leave"

"I don't want to be a bother…"

"You're no bother at all!" Wolfram exclaimed "There's no way you're going back to that dreaded place!"

"I wasn't thinking about going back there. I was thinking of renting a place near school" Yuuri said and saw Wolfram's confused expression "I don't want to burden anyone so I thought about getting a job and renting a place"

"You're not a burden!" Wolfram objected "You're going to stay here!"

"But-"

"No more buts! I'm saying that you will live here and that's that!" Wolfram said and Yuuri kept quiet.

"Thanks"

"Mm?" Yuuri was too quiet and Wolfram didn't hear him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here"

"It's no trouble at all! Besides, I like you living here. I get to see you very often!" Wolfram said and Yuuri was blushing again.

"If there's anything you want me to do-"

"There you go on again! Stop thinking about others and think about yourself for once!"

"I do…"

"Well, not enough!"

~Another Chance~

"What are we going to do about the two boys?" Cheri said, concern in her voice.

"If Wolfram is anything like he was when he was little, then leave him alone" Gwendal said.

"He might be throwing a tantrum right now" Anissina said.

"But he should be calm now" Cheri said.

"How?"

"Because Yuuri's with him!"

"I see. This Yuuri person is a rather big impact on Wolfram" Anissina said.

"But I think we should talk to Wolfie" Cheri suggested.

"I think it's best to leave them alone" Conrad said. Suddenly there was loud noise, which sound like something fell "Now maybe a good time to check on them"

~Another Chance~

"Ow"

"I'm really sorry" Yuuri said. He was getting up when he slipped, somehow. Wolfram tried to help but ended up falling with Yuuri. And ended up on the bottom somehow… "I'm really sorry"

"It's fine. It was an accident" Wolfram said, trying to help Yuuri feel less guilty "But would you mind getting off me?"

"I'm so sorry" Yuuri said as he hurriedly got off Wolfram, completely red in the face. He helped Wolfram up "I'm really clumsy sometimes"

"It's fine" Wolfram said but was rubbing the back of his head, which hit the floor kind of hard "Accidents happen"

Yuuri was about to apologize to Wolfram _again_ when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Wolfram said and Yuuri just nodded. Wolfram walked to the door, still rubbing his sore head, and unlocked it. When he opened the door, he saw his mother, Conrad and, Gwendal "What do you want?"

"What happened?" Conrad asked, noticing a blushing Yuuri and that Wolfram was rubbing his head.

"We heard something fell!" Cheri said.

"We tripped"

"Both of you?" Gwendal asked.

"Why does it matter?" Wolfram said sharply.

"I thought something happened" Cheri said, slightly disappointed.

"What do you mean by something?" Wolfram asked cautiously.

"I never thought that Wolfie was so bold!" Cheri asked and Wolfram finally understood what she meant. A nice blush appeared on his face and Yuuri was as bright as a tomato.

"Mother! Nothing like that has happened between me and Yuuri!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"I didn't think so either" Cheri said and confused her sons "If you were smart, then you would wait until it was only you two in the house!"

* * *

><p>He he, Cheri is a fun person to write about! As you can see… er, read, Anissina and Gwendal don't exactly get along too well! Please Read &amp; Review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Special thanks to Elle von Werner and bibbiesparks for reviewing!

Also a very grateful thank you to bibbiesparks for pointing out the error with names… Sorry about that everyone!

* * *

><p>"These cookies are yummy" Henry said with a smile.<p>

"Yes, these cookies are delicious" Anissina admitted "I wonder what he put in this?"

"Mother!"

"I think you embarrassed Wolfram enough" Conrad said as they walked into the living room where Anissina and Henry are currently sitting.

"Conrad! You're not helping!" Wolfram argued and Anissina spotted Yuuri in the group. He was walking behind Wolfram, last one in the group.

"Hello there!" Anissina said. That caught everyone's attention and she held out her hand "I'm Anissina!"

"Yuuri Shibuya" he said and shook her hand.

"So you're Wolfram's boyfriend" Anissina said and Yuuri nodded. Anissina then turned to Gwendal "What do have against him? He looks nice"

Gwendal ignored her and sat down across from his son with his mother beside him.

"Would you like some tea?" Yuuri offered.

"That would be nice" Cheri said and Yuuri left.

'They always treat him like that he lets them! He has to learn to stand up for himself!' Wolfram thought angrily.

"That reminds me. Should we call Waltorana?" Cheri asked Gwendal.

"Apparently Gwendal wants to talk with Waltorana alone so they already talked about meeting up" Anissina said "Can we stay here for the night?"

"Is that why you're here?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes" Gwendal answered as Yuuri came back in with a tray of tea.

They continued talking about business and other related topics. Cheri always seems to know what Gwendal and Conrad are talking about. Wolfram was scowling most of the time but still talked. Anissina was talking with Henry while Yuuri stayed quiet.

When it was almost lunch time, Yuuri excused himself to make them lunch. Anissina decided to help and brought Henry along.

"Are you sure you want to help?" Yuuri asked as he looked at Anissina and Henry.

"Of course, we have nothing to do with their business stuff!" Anissina said and Yuuri only smiled "How did you make your cookies taste so good?"

"Oh, that. I used substitutes. For example, I used honey instead of sugar" Yuuri said "If you know what the ingredients you use are for and fix the amounts you use, then you can fix it to your liking"

"I see" Anissina said and made a mental note about it.

They continued talking about cooking and how Gwendal doesn't like her cooking.

~Another Chance~

"Aw Gwendal, you have to leave already?" Cheri said "You just finished lunch!"

"I've been here for quite some time" Gwendal said "I have to meet with Uncle Waltorana at 2:30"

"Okay" Cheri said dejectedly before become cheerfully again "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Okay then" Gwendal said "I'll leave Anissina and Henry in your care"

"We'll take care of them" Conrad assured his brother "We'll try to convince Anissina to 'improve' her cooking"

"Please"

"Where's Wolfie?" Cheri said and looked around for her youngest son.

"I think he's in the kitchen with Yuuri" Conrad said.

"Why would he be in there?" Gwendal asked.

~Another Chance~

"You really don't have to help me" Yuuri insisted.

"Then I really have to help you" Wolfram said.

"I told Anissina that I can hand it and you come" Yuuri said.

"Am I not welcomed?"

"No, it's just that you always help me with the dishes"

"Because you refuse to let anyone help"

"What do you think our History project is going to be on?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Today's Sunday. We're going back to school tomorrow" Yuuri said "We're going to find out what our project is about"

"I don't want to think about school"

"Stop being so lazy"

"I'm not. It's just that the teachers are really boring"

"Boring or not, we have to learn"

"I can just read the lesson off of the textbook"

"… How old is Henry?"

"I think he's 9"

"I see"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"It's not important"

"Tell me anyways"

"I was just wondering"

"Why didn't you ask him then?"

"He seems shy"

"Just like you at first when you met my mother" Wolfram said and Yuuri blushed slightly in embarrassment "You look like you wanted to hide behind something so my mother wouldn't see you"

"Your mother is a really interesting person" Yuuri said "Actually, everyone in your family in pretty interesting"

"Yeah, there's no boring times when you're with us" Wolfram admitted.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! I have to go back to school tomorrow too! I decided to not be so lazy and update more often!<p>

I'm almost done the chapter of 'Kyo Kara Maoh Season 4'! Sorry for the long wait! How long has it been? A month? I'm really sorry!

News on the updates on 'Raiders of Clone'… I have no clue when that's going to happen… I have about half the next chapter done… I'll probably update this after I updated my other story!

Thank you for reading this chapter! If it's bad, I know it's bad so just try not to be so harsh! I'm really stressed about going back to school because I've been really focused on my stories and I almost forgot everything! Especially math! Okay, that's enough of me for this chapter! Please Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Special thanks to KuroCiel, Elle von Werner and Blackened hearts for reviewing! I'm really sorry that the last chapter was bad. I was quite stressed about school and I was right. I practically forgot everything about math!

Replying to Blackened hearts reviews:

Chapter 4- That's a really good idea! It's cute!

Chapter 9- Elizabeth is quite interesting! I don't think any of my friends are like her! But my friends are quite interesting…

Chapter 16- Yes, Yuuri will be in a dress. I like him in a dress! He's very cute!

Chapter 19- I'm glad you enjoy the chapter! It's good to make some chapter funny to lighten the depressingness.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go back to school" Wolfram whined.<p>

"You'll have to eventually" Yuuri said "Schools not all that bad"

"It IS all that bad!" Wolfram exclaimed "Like it's not bad enough, my brother just had to come on Sunday!"

"But you seemed happy that your brother was coming home" Yuuri said.

"Do you think our history is here today?" Wolfram asked, changing the topic.

"I hope so" Yuuri said "I want to know what what's our project is"

~Another Chance~

"Where's Yuuri this time?" Monlina asked, concern written all over her face "What if he did move! He's never going to come back!"

"Calm down Monlina" Carlos mumbled as he awoke from his short nap "He didn't leave"

"I agree with Carlos. If Yuuri did leave, he would tell someone" Ken said.

"What if he told Wolfram? And that guy doesn't tell us!" Monlina said frantically "Ah! Yuuri! Don't leave us!"

"I'm sure he didn't leave" Carlos said "But if you keep this up, you're going to make me want to leave"

"No! Carlos, don't leave" Monlina said and glomped Carlos.

"Get off me!" Carlos exclaimed. Ken tried to help but it wasn't working and she was almost choking him.

While they were to get Monlina off of Carlos, Yuuri and Wolfram walked in.

"You have interesting taste in friends" Wolfram commented when he saw them.

"They're not normally like this" Yuuri said as they sat down "They're… more…"

"Everyone take a seat" Toriko said "Ken, Monlina, I said take a seat. We'll be starting class shortly"

Monlina realized the eyes on them and finally let go of Carlos, with a blush. She and Ken went back to their seats and noticed that Yuuri was here. Monlina looked back at the two boys and they nodded, signalling that they see Yuuri too.

"Monlina, turn around"

"Sorry" she said and turned back to the front.

Through class, the five teens had different thoughts. Monlina was thinking about possibilities of Yuuri leaving, not concentrating in class. Carlos was so bored, he was thinking of a solution for his mother disliking his girlfriend problem. Ken was thinking about Yuuri and where could he possibly be living, but while paying attention in class. He came to the conclusion of wherever Yuuri is living, he is finally able to relax. Wolfram was listening to the lesson, then got bored and started drawing. Yuuri was reading the textbook instead of paying attention to the teacher like usual and when he finished, he started thinking about what they should have for dinner.

~Another Chance~

The bell rang and half the people in the class left. Wolfram was waiting for Yuuri to pack up because he didn't have anything out but his sketchbook.

Monlina and Carlos were arguing about arguing about the topic they were going to choose for the project. Ken was trying to help but they wouldn't listen.

"You really interesting friends" Wolfram commented as he watched Monlina yell at Carlos saying her idea is better.

"They're good friend" Yuuri said and finished packing. He stood up and pushed in his chair "But no one is perfect"

"That's true"

~Another Chance~

"Hey there-"

"I told you! We're going to use my topic!"

"No! Mine is better!"

Hana was standing at the doorway with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was amusing at their argument while Hana was perplexed.

"What's going on here?" Hana asked but Monlina and Carlos were still arguing and didn't hear the question.

"They're 'trying' to pick a topic for the history project but I'm guess they can't agree" Ken said.

"My idea is better!"

"No, mine is!"

"Both of your ideas are stupid" Elizabeth said and they all looked at her "Mine is the best. Let's go have lunch"

"That is a good idea" Hana encouraged.

"For once" Carlos said.

"Hey, I'm hungry and can we just go?" Elizabeth said "You can talk about your little project after lunch"

"AND we need to talk to Yuuri" Hana reminded everyone.

"That's right! We have to find out what's going to with Yuuri" Monlina said and rushed out the classroom.

"Monlina! Wait!" Hana yelled as she ran after her. Elizabeth followed after with Carlos and Ken.

~Another Chance~

"What do you want to choose for the project?" Wolfram asked as she took a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't care" Yuuri said "You choose"

"We'll ask Ken then" Wolfram said.

"Okay, I don't mind" Yuuri said.

Wolfram was about to say something when Monlina ran towards them. She was panting harshly and Wolfram turned to Yuuri with a questioning look. Yuuri simply smiled cluelessly and turned back to Monlina. She took out a water bottle from her bag and chug down half of the content. She took a few more breathes and sat down.

"What is it, Monlina?" Yuuri asked after receiving a confused look from Wolfram.

"It's-"

"Monlina! How can you run so fast?" Hana asked. She was on the cross-country running team and she was one of the top runners! And somehow Monlina ran quicker than her!

"Want some water?" Monlina asked and held out the water bottle.

"I'm fine" Hana grumbled "But seriously, how did you get here so fast?"

"I ran?"

"What do you want to eat for dinner tonight?" Yuuri asked Wolfram after he figured that they may that a while.

"I don't really have a preference" Wolfram said.

"What do you think Anissina and Henry would eat?"

"How would I know?"

"Just asking" Yuuri said with a smile and Wolfram sighed "Is there something wrong?"

"They're giving me a headache" Wolfram mumbled and Yuuri turned to look at him. He had his head lying down on his crossed arms on the table. Yuuri slowly caressed Wolfram's hair.

"I'm sure they'll stop soon" Yuuri said as he looked at his two friends and back at Wolfram "They can't go on forever"

"I'm sure they'll think of a way" Wolfram said. He secretly liked Yuuri caressing his hair. It reminded him of his father. When he was little and his father was still alive, he would caress his hair like this at night. Of course he grew out of it but it was nice once in a while.

He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard someone speak. He lifted his head up slightly to see the rest of Yuuri's friends. Elizabeth was eating her lunch while the others were talking.

"Stupid people" Wolfram mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"Did you say something?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing" Wolfram said.

"Did either you talk to Yuuri?" Ken asked and they became silent.

"So you were here the whole time and you didn't talk to him? What were you doing then?" Carlos asked.

"I was asking her questions…"

"I was answering her questions…"

"You're all hopeless" Elizabeth said before she started eating her yogurt.

"You're finish you lunch?" Carlos said in disbelief.

"Almost, I still have an apple" Elizabeth said.

"They look tired" Monlina said and they turned to face them. They saw Wolfram with his face down on his arms and Yuuri sat beside him, his head lying sideways on his left arm and caressing Wolfram's hair with his right hand.

"You are seeing what I'm seeing right?"

"Are they asleep?" Elizabeth asked and they all looked at her like she was a lunatic.

"Let's go talk to them" Hana suggested and they sat down across from Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Hey Yuuri" Carlos called and Yuuri looked up.

"Oh, hey" Yuuri said and sat up properly. He fixed a few stray hairs and tugged it behind his ear.

"Is he okay?" Monlina said.

"He wasn't feeling so well this morning either but he wouldn't stay at home" Yuuri said, glancing at Wolfram and looked back at his friends.

"So…" the moment was really awkward because they weren't sure what to say.

"Where are you living?" Elizabeth asked to break the awkwardness.

"Eh? Why do you ask?" Yuuri asked with a confused expression.

"We visited your house on Friday but your father said that you left" Ken said, eyeing his friend for any movement that might show that he's lying.

"Yeah, I left home" Yuuri said and sadness was written all over his face "But I'm living with Wolfram now"

"Wait, you're living with him?" Elizabeth asked and Yuuri nodded "Why?"

"He's my boyfriend"

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>That it for this chapter! I posted a new story if you want to check that out! It's a co-written story but I'm changing a few things so it makes more sense… I'll update my other stories soon… I'm really busy since exams are coming up and I have to do my final projects… Haha, the failest thing happened!<p>

We were working on our English final project and my friend was doing a CD cover on the computer. She had to send it to my other group member and he would do something with it that I'm not even sure. So she didn't know which on it was so she sent it to , , and . But it turned out that his email was yahoo… The funny thing was that we found out in class and we were laughing pretty loud and our teacher didn't seem to care a bit…

So yeah, I still have to finish that and my careers and foods project! Fun, right? NO! But for now, Please Read & Review!

Jan. 19, 2012: I finished writing this chapter yesterday and forgot to post it! I'm so sorry! I'm so fail... I'm really sorry for the inconvenience!


	22. Chapter 22

Special thanks to Vavila, Elle von Werner, monique007, Nickesha, KuroCiel, anonymous and Lady Von galaviz for reviewing!

Replies to anonymous reviews:

monique007: The lesson is really boring to them… I do that in Math… I just read the textbook and listen to the teacher occasionally… Let's just hope I get a good mark in Math

Nickesha: Well, he is telling the true…

Anonymous: You love the ending? I like it too! It's really funny!

Lady Von galaviz: I'm glad you like the story… this isn't going to be M rated fic just so you know.

* * *

><p>Wolfram winced at their reactions. He was ready for rejection but this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. And his headache wasn't helping either.<p>

Yuuri has a faint blush on his cheeks when he felt everyone looking at them. Sure his friends were loud at times but this time, it attracted attention.

Elizabeth was mad and upset. He rejected her and now he's with Yuuri! She asked him before Yuuri came along! Why should he be the one to be in a relationship with Wolfram? It just wasn't fair!

Monlina was happy and surprised at the same time. She was happy that Yuuri was staying but surprised that he was in a relationship. It's not that she liked Yuuri but she thought of him as a really good friend. He did seem very close with Wolfram but it was still a bit of a shock for her.

Carlos was just shocked. He never expected this. He was fine with them being in a relationship but they're living together. Then his thoughts trailed to thinking about Hana living in his house and all the problems and issues that would happen between his mother and Hana.

Hana was trying to process what she heard. She was worried about Yuuri and now she's having mix-feelings.

"So how long have you been living with him?" Ken asked, breaking the awkward moment. He was not affected by the news but rather interested in what was going to happen next.

"Um… since last Wednesday" Yuuri said. He had a pretty good memory but sometimes forgets everything when he gets nervous.

"But why?" Elizabeth blurted out. Yuuri's cheerful expression instantly turned to a saddened one as he lowered his eyes from his friends.

Wolfram was shocked by the question and heard the silence following. He turned his head a little to face the double-black. He seemed to be conflicting within himself and Wolfram didn't like it.

"Yuuri" he softly called out and Yuuri immediately turned to face him. Yuuri looked like he was going to cry any second now but Wolfram couldn't do anything to help.

"I'm fine" Yuuri mouthed like he read everything that was going on in the blonde's mind.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want" Hana said.

"But it would best if you talk about it" Carlos added.

"I felt like a change" Yuuri said after a few seconds.

"But why his house?" Elizabeth asked, full of jealousy and Wolfram sat up straight.

"Because I want him to" Wolfram said, glaring at Elizabeth and she flinched at the intense gaze.

"So Yuuri's been living at your house all this time" Carlos asked and Wolfram nodded "But when we went to find him, his father said he has no clue where Yuuri was living"

"I never told him where I live" Wolfram said and noticed Yuuri tensed at the mention of his father "I don't think he cares either"

"But why wouldn't he-"

"Thank you for talking us" Ken interrupted Hana. She glared at him but he kept smiling "Do you mind if we visited your house?"

"If you don't mind being used as a test subject, then be my guest" Wolfram said casually and they visibly paled.

"Why would you say that?" Monlina asked.

"My sister-in-law is a scientist or rather an inventor and she uses my brother as her test subject most of the time"

"Is it safe?" Hana asked nervously.

"It's not most of the time" Wolfram said. He was amused by their expressions but he was still worried about Yuuri. He hadn't spoken after they mentioned his father.

"So we are allowed to go to your house right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah sure" Wolfram said, a bit surprised that Elizabeth actually wanted to go to his house despite all that he said.

"Where are we going to meet up then?" Monlina asked.

"Front doors?" Wolfram suggested.

"Front doors it is!" Monlina said in a cheerful way "Don't forget!"

"How can I?" Wolfram muttered and looked at the clock on the wall "It's almost class time, we're going to leave"

Wolfram stood and packed his stuff while Yuuri just sat there. He was too deep in thought to hear Wolfram and this worried him even more. Wolfram knew Yuuri already packed up in case he wasn't feeling well as that they can leave immediately.

When Wolfram finished, he tapped Yuuri's shoulder gently and motioned him to leave. Yuuri stood up, bowed at his friends and left after Wolfram.

They were slightly shocked about what they just witnessed but some realized that they had to get to class as well.

~Another Chance~

When Ken, Monlina, and Carlos entered the classroom, they saw that Yuuri was about to cry. They were about to walked over and yell at Wolfram when they noticed that Wolfram was already doing his best to help.

They decided that Wolfram should handle the problem since he seems to know what's going on.

~Another Chance~

"Yuuri, are you sure you're find?" Wolfram said, eyeing the double-black carefully. He hate it when people lie to him but with Yuuri, it's a common thing.

"I'm fine Wolfram" Yuuri said for the umpteenth time.

"You better not be lying to me" Wolfram warned gently.

"I'm not lying, I'm fine" Yuuri tried to convince Wolfram but was failing miserably. Wolfram decided to let it go since Yuuri was seemed uncomfortable with the topic and the teacher walked in.

* * *

><p>I finished! Finally! I wrote the beginning yesterday and finished today! I'm sick and I have an exam on Monday, not a very good combination! Please Read &amp; Review!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Special thanks to Elle von Werner, Nickesha, monique007, and killerprincess112 for reviewing!

Replying to anonymous replies:

Nickesha: In a way, yes. She is very… Well, she's not a good person

Monique007: Yes! I hope this is good enough!

My head still hurts… Oh well, at least I updated!

* * *

><p>"They take too long" Wolfram growled a bit.<p>

"They'll be here soon" Yuuri said "They're just running a little late"

"A little?"

"They're always… a little slow" Yuuri said and Wolfram groaned.

"If they don't come out in three seconds, we're leaving" Wolfram said.

"Sorry for making you two wait"

"Better be" Wolfram said and turned around.

"What took you so long?" Yuuri asked.

"In short, we were trying to stop Hana and Elizabeth from clawing at each other" Ken said. Yuuri sweat dropped and Wolfram raised a brow "Please don't ask"

"Um, okay then… So are you ready to go?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Carlos said and pulled Hana away from Elizabeth but they kept glaring at each other.

Wolfram, holding Yuuri's hand, walked pasted the front gates with the others following.

It was a really awkward moment because Elizabeth and Hana were still glaring at each other while Carlos and Monlina were trying to separate the two of them. Wolfram and Yuuri were completely clueless about the silent argument going on behind them while Ken was enjoying the moment.

After a very long ten minutes, they arrived at Wolfram's mansion. Elizabeth and Hana stopped their quarreling and everyone's attention was on the mansion. The gates opened and they walked in. They were amazed by the colourfulness of the path way to the mansion. A wide variety of colourful flowers adorned the pathway. They finally reached the house and Wolfram pulled out his key. He opened the door and everyone stepped inside.

"I'm home" Wolfram called and turned to the others "It's unusually quiet. Mother must be out"

"Just leave your shoes along the wall"

They did as they were told and walked into the house. They looked around amazed at the house as they were escorted to the living room.

"Would you like some tea?" Yuuri asked as they were seated.

"Um, sure" they said and watched Yuuri walked to the kitchen.

"So…" Wolfram said and gained their attention "Why are you here again?"

"We came to visit you and your family" Ken said.

"And find out where Yuuri is living" Monlina added.

"How long have you been friends with Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hana said.

"Just wondering"

"I meet Yuuri when he first moved into his house" Carlos said "We were about 5"

"I meet Yuuri in Grade 2" Murata said.

"Monlina and I met him in Grade 5" Hana said.

"Met him two years ago" Elizabeth said, looking at Wolfram seductively but he ignored her very well.

"I'm back" Yuuri said with a tray of full cups and a tea pot "I'm sorry I took so long. I had to clean up a bit"

"Please tell me my mother wasn't cooking again" Wolfram said with a groan.

"No, I think it was Anissina-san was looking for something" Yuuri said and handed everyone the tea

"What makes you think that?" Wolfram asked and Yuuri sat beside him.

"She left a note on the counter" Yuuri said and handed him the note.

_I'm sorry for making the kitchen such a mess! But the materials I took are essential for my new invention! P.S. Don't tell Gwendal about it –Anissina_

"Maybe you'll all be her test subjects after all" Wolfram said and placed the note on the side table with the phone "So, is there any other reasons why you're here besides seeing where Yuuri is now living?"

"Well, did you and Yuuri do anything?" Carlos asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked cluelessly.

"Well, Yuuri is really cute" Wolfram said and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders.

"Ah…" Yuuri blushed and tried to escape Wolfram's hug "Wolfram, this is embarrassing"

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him" Wolfram said as Yuuri continued to struggle getting out of Wolfram's hold.

"I'm home! Oh Wolfie! We have guests!" a happy cheerful voice said.

"We're in the living room!" Wolfram called out.

"Your mother sounds like a really joyful person!" Monlina said.

"Just wait till you meet her" Wolfram said as Cheri ran into the room, holding five shopping bags "Mother"

"Yes Wolfie?"

"Remember our talk about your shopping habits?"

"But these aren't for me silly! Well, most of it anyways"

"I'm not going to ask anymore" Wolfram said and remembered about his friends "Oh right, I forgot about you guys. Mother, these are my friends"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Wolfram's mother but you can call me Cheri~"

"Hello there, I'm Hana and this is my boyfriend Carlos" she said.

"I'm Ken! To my right is Monlina and to my left is Elizabeth" he said with a bright smile.

"Wolfie has such nice friends!" Cheri said happily.

Henry shyly walked up to Yuuri and tugged at his sleeve.

"Hm? What is it Henry?" Yuuri asked, looking at the little boy.

"You promised we make something today" he mumbled softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I almost forgot" Yuuri said and stood up "Let's go now, shall we?"

Henry nodded and Yuuri smiled.

"Can I help?" Monlina asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"I'm coming too, I'm bored here" Hana said and stood up with Monlina. She glared at Elizabeth before walking out of the room.

"Okay, I guess we could use the extra help" Yuuri said and they walked to the kitchen.

"Where did Henry go!" Anissina exclaimed as she stopped in front of the living room.

"You just missed him. He went to the kitchen with Yuuri and two other girls, why?" Cheri asked.

"Oh well, he'll miss out then!" Anissina said "Wolfram! I need you and your friends to-"

"No! We will not be test subjects" Wolfram said.

"Come on, don't be a like that! It's such an honour to try my experiment!" Anissina said.

"I thought you didn't want Brother Gwendal to find out about it" Wolfram said "You're not going to risk that, are you?"

"Good point! I'll perfect it then I'll have you try it out!" with that, she left and ran upstairs.

"Um, who was that?"

"That was my brother's wife"

"Oh! Wolfie, I have something for you!" Cheri said and searched through her purse.

"Can't you just tell me what it is?" Wolfram asked.

"Nope~ Oh! Here it is!" Cheri said and handed Wolfram a white piece of paper with gold lining.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"It's an invitation to the Fyti company Christmas party" Wolfram said and stuffed in it his pocket.

"That reminds me" Ken said "Isn't it Yuuri's turn this year?"

"That's right!" Carlos said "Last year was Monlina"

"Can you two be clearer before my mother get the wrong impression?" Wolfram asked and Cheri was giggling.

"Don't mind me~"

"Mother, don't you have something to do?" Wolfram asked.

"Oh! That's right!" Cheri said and ran out.

"So what were you talking about earlier?" Wolfram asked, looking at his new friends.

"Every year we have someone host the Christmas party" Ken said "And this year is Yuuri's turn!"

"And since you're the new one in the group, you have to host the party with Yuuri"

* * *

><p>For some reason, this chapter seems a little… detached? I don't know… but please review~ I likey reviews!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Special thanks to Lady von galaviz, Nickesha, Elle von Werner and Rizuvel for reviewing the last chapter! I manage to update! I should be doing my homework… oh well~ Here you are!

* * *

><p>Wolfram was looking at his friends like they were crazy and thought 'Are they serious?'<p>

_Flashback_

_"Every year we have someone host the Christmas party" Ken said "And this year is Yuuri's turn!"_

_"And since you're the new one in the group, you have to host the party with Yuuri"_

"_And what if I refuse?" Wolfram asked, leaning back on the couch._

"_You can't refuse! It's tradition!"_

'_Carlos seemed really enthusiastic about this' Wolfram thought as he listened to him listing reasons why. He looked over at Ken who was smiling at him and Elizabeth was staring at him, which gave him chills._

"_It's going to be fun" Carlos concluded "Oh! And we're going to have secret Santa this year!"_

"_We had that last year too" Ken said._

"_But you guys ruined it!"_

"_How?"_

"… _it just was! Anyways, today is Monday and Christmas is next week Wednesday so we have like a lot of time to buy gifts!" Carlos said._

"_So do I have to?"_

"_Yes! The party will be held at your house… which is here. The party will be for about…" Carlos turns to Ken "How long is the party usually?"_

"_It's usually around 5 to 6 hours"_

"_Right! That's how long the party is! And made it a fun party! Like having fun games"_

"_And have decorations" Elizabeth added and stared off into space with a sigh "Mistletoe are so nice"_

'_Okay, it would be best if I stayed away from her' Wolfram thought._

"_So do you agree?"_

_End of flashback_

They don't seem affected by his shocked expression but was definitely waiting for an answer.

"You asked me to if I want to go along with this or not" Wolfram asked for clarification and they nodded "And you refuse to take no as an answer, what kind of question is that?"

"We were just making sure you know what you're doing!" Ken said.

~Another Chance~

"Henry, what do you want to make a cake or cupcakes?" Yuuri asked as he found the cake mix.

"Um… cupcakes?" Henry said in a soft voice.

"He's so cute!" Monlina said as Henry hid behind Yuuri.

"If you keep this up, you'll scare the little boy" Hana lightly scolded.

"But he's so cute!" Monlina said and pouted "Yuuri, Hana's being mean to me again"

"I thought you two came to help" Yuuri said with Henry sitting on the counter holding a bowl with chocolate cake mix.

"I got bored" Hana said.

"I'll help!" Monlina and ran towards them "So what are you making?"

"Cupcakes!" Henry said happily.

"Really? I thought little kids like cookies" Monlina said.

"I like cookies too!" he said with a wide smile.

"Of course you do" Yuuri said and cracked three eggs into the cake mix "Monlina, can you get 1 ¼ cups of water?"

"Sure!"

"The measuring cup is in the cupboard left to the sink"

"I got it!" Monlina said happily.

"That's good, add the water when you got it" Yuuri said and opened the refrigerator.

"What are you looking for?" Hana asked.

"Apple sauce, it's a healthy substitute for vegetable oil" Yuuri said and pulled out a jar of apple sauce "Henry, do you like apple pie?"

"I love apples! I like pie too!" he said as Monlina slowly poured the water into the bowl.

"We'll make apple pie next time then" Yuuri said and grabbed measuring spoons from one of the drawers.

"Yeah! Daddy likes pies too!" Henry said "But he doesn't like the ones mommy make"

"Maybe because he doesn't like the flavour of pie" Monlina suggested.

"No, he says mommy's cooking is bad"

"Is it bad?"

"No. It doesn't look nice but it taste good!" Henry said as Yuuri added the apple sauce to the mixture.

~Another Chance~

"Hey Wolfram, where's your washroom?" Ken asked.

"Down the hall turned left and it's on the right" Wolfram said and Murata got up.

"Where's your room?" Elizabeth asked.

"Like I'll tell you" Wolfram said and Elizabeth pouted.

Ken walked out of the room with a smile on his face. His good friends really have interesting taste in friends.

He found the washroom, like Wolfram directed. He switched on the lights and was at first surprised at the size of the room but he couldn't expect less from such a big house, or rather mansion. He entered the washroom, closed and locked the door behind him. He leaned against the door as pulled out his phone from his phone. There was a text from his mother.

_Where are you! You are to come home afterschool! Don't tell me your still with that guy!_

Ken sighed after he read it and texted back.

_I'm at a friend's house with all my friends. Do you want me to come home?_

He read it over before sending it. He looked up and saw his reflection in the giant mirror in front of him. He felt tears rising as he continued to stare at his reflection.

'Why must I look that much like him?' Ken thought.

His phone vibrated and snapped him out of his thoughts.

_It's doesn't matter, I'm going to be leaving soon anyways._

~Another Chance~

"Are you sure leaving those two to mix that bowl of cake batter a very good idea?" Hana asked as she watched Yuuri look through cupboards for something.

"It's not like I really have a choice" Yuuri said "If only you would help~"

"No"

"I know"

"Where are you even looking for?" Hana asked and squatted down beside Yuuri.

"Cupcake cups. I know I put them here somewhere" Yuuri said and looked at another cupboard.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Why are you living at Wolfram's house? I mean, we know you much longer than him. You only knew him for like one day and you just live with him? You could live with one of us" Hana said.

"Found it!" Yuuri said and smiled "Oh and your question. Well, it was actually kind of because of Wolfram that I'm here. If he didn't speak up for me, I'm probably still living with my father. But I'm not really sure myself. I just trusted him. Something about him just gave me a warm and safe feeling. Don't you feel the same way when you're around Carlos?"

"That's personal!" Hana said with a slightly blush, looking away and Yuuri gave a small laugh.

"Of course" Yuuri said and walked to the other two in the kitchen.

Hana watched them fill the cupcake cups with the cake batter. It has been a long time since she saw Yuuri smile. She smiled when Monlina whine about something. But knowing her friend, it's probably something stupid like licking the spoon afterwards.

Monlina was her first friend. Her first true friend. She could never make friends on her own. She was just… very to herself. But it was Yuuri that broke that wall of solitude.

_Flashback_

_Hana sat at her desk. It's been a week since Monlina left for her trip to visit her family. Apparently some urgent family thing came up and she had to leave during the school._

_Now Hana was all alone. No one to talk to. No one to share secrets with. No one to be friends with her._

_She was drawing a lily when she hears someone approached her. She looked up half-heartedly and saw a double-black boy._

'_Oh, Monlina's other friends. I forgot his name. It's starts with an h…'_

"_Hello there, my name was Yuuri! What's your name?" he asked cheerfully._

"_Hana" she muttered 'What does he want? Can't he see I'm busy!'_

"_That's a pretty flower Hana" he said._

"_Thanks, what do you want?" she asked._

"_You seem kind of lonely since Monlina is away. So I was wondering if you want to hang out with me and my friends"_

"_No thanks. I like it like this" Hana said and detailed her drawing._

"_Give it up Yuuri! She's not going to give in so easily" she looked up again to see another kid. This time, he was a brunette with dark brown eyes._

"_What happened with Ken? I thought you were with him" Yuuri said in slight surprise._

"_He's working like the nerd he is. He's really boring" the brunette said and noticed Hana kind of staring at him "Hey! The name's Carlos. What about you?"|_

"_Hana"_

"_She's Monlina's friend" Yuuri added._

"_Oh, you're the little blonde's friend"_

_End of Flashback_

That's was their first meeting. Of course Yuuri never really gave up. He would talk with Hana every chance he got. Soon she gave in and they slowly became friends. She felt herself getting closer to Carlos but he didn't seem to have the same kind of feelings like her.

But that wasn't the case. The day before he left, he confessed to her. She was really happy, even though he was leaving the next day. But that meant that they're going to have a long distance relationship but they kept in touch the whole time. But it does surprise her that her feelings for him didn't change after all these years. She still loves him just as much, if not even more than before.

But besides having something happy happen, something tragic happened. To Yuuri. His family got into an accident, he hadn't smiled a real smile since then. They were either fake or just not existing at all. But seeing him like this really made her happy. They were good friends but she couldn't do anything to help so she has to help the most she can. That's why she must keep Elizabeth away from Wolfram.

"Hana!"

"What!" she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? You completely blanked out and wouldn't respond when I called you" Monlina said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something"

* * *

><p>I finished. Wow, I even surprised myself! I can't believe I finished it in one day… Then again, I was being rushed… well here's the next chapter for you Wolfblood9~ Don't rush me on Chapter 25 =3= I'll get it done when I can! Oh, and please review! Tell me if you liked this chapter or not!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Special thanks to Lady Von galaviz, Nickesha, and Elle von Werner for reviewing!

Reply to Nickesha's review: You'll know soon enough~

Here's another chapter~ I should be working on my Science homework but I really don't want to… Well anyways, the chapter is written by my friend, Wolfblood9~ I only edited it a bit so… Okay, I'll let you read the story now!

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've got the cupcakes" Yuuri said, walking out with a plate of cupcakes. Henry, Monlina and Hana were following behind, each munching on a cupcake.<p>

"Hey guys got to go home. My mother wants me there before she leaves" Ken said, walking out of the hallway and grabbed his stuff.

"Oh really? Well that's depressing. See you tomorrow" Monlina said, finishing her cupcake.

"Yah" Ken gave a fake smile and walked out the front door.

"He always gets depressed around this time, I wonder why" Yuri said.

"I wonder. That reminds me. My cousin's fiancé actually died in an accident a few years ago, he doesn't like to talk about it" Wolfram said and everyone looked at him.

"Hey, can we meet him?"

"He might visit this Christmas. Don't mention his fiancé alright?"

~Another Chance~

Ken sighed as he walked into the empty home and shut the door.

"Same old, same old. Every day, every year" Ken walked into the bathroom and slid down the door "I'm so tired these days. I guess its stress... I'm even talking to myself".

Ken took of his glasses and slid into the bath soon after filling it. He let his body adjust to the temperature and just relaxed.

"Every year, I hate it. I guess I am use to it and I was a little harsh only a year after... tsk WHY SHOULD I CARE GOD I HATE CHRISTMAS TIME" Ken yelled and lowered himself in the bath. "Still, I didn't need to say it like that I was so rude. I mean he's had a hard enough time without me saying those things"

Ken was quite the remainder of the time until he climbed out of the bath. His vision quite blurry and the bathroom was fogging up. He opened the door to let the steam out and slid on his underwear and pajama pants then left room to put on his top. He left in his bedroom, and then returned for his glasses and to brush his hair. When he slid on his glasses, he saw his reflection or what he saw in his reflection.

"That's not who I am. I'm Ken Murata not this guy not him I'm not" Ken said, anger surging through his body. His expression showed anger and hate. He couldn't hold back any longer, he let his anger spread around and in turn he punched the mirror.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH" Ken gripped his bleeding fist and wrist then grabbed a towel to wrap around it. Ken left locking the door and ran to a hospital down the street. He was glad it was a bit cold out so he wouldn't bleed as fast. When he got to the hospital, he ran into a familiar doctor.

"Oh well hello again, it's been a while. What's wrong?" she asked Ken, looking him up and down and studying his appearance.

"I've cut myself badly when I punched a mirror".

"Oh comes with me quickly" she said and led Ken to her office where she removed the towel, seeing the cuts and glass in his arm.

"Ok let's get this glass out" she said and took tweezers out and pulled the glass out. Ken crying in pain but was able to make one request.

"Don't tell anyone, even him"

"Oh"

"I was never here" Murata said and an hour later, left for home. No one was there still. He went to bed since he was still loopy on medication.

~Another Chance~

"Hey Ken, it was too bad that you left" Yuuri said as Ken looked up to see Yuuri standing by his desk. Monlina and Carlos were sitting at their desk while Wolfram looked bored, standing beside Yuuri.

"Oh really? Sorry, I had to go" he said with a fake smile.

"It's fine. We understand. I brought you a cupcake. I had to hide it so she wouldn't find it" Yuuri pointed to Molina who gave an innocent face and Yuuri handed him a container.

"Ah, thanks Yuuri" Ken said and unconsciously reached for it with his injured hand and was too late to hide it from everyone.

"Eh, Ken, what happened to your hand?" Yuri asked worried as everyone looked, including Wolfram, and causing Murata to pull it back.

"It's none of your business" Murata said and hide his hand in his jacket.

"Ken"

"Did your parents do it Murata" Monlina asked, concerned about her friend.

"NO, I DID IT! STOP ASKING!" Ken said. He picked up his books and left as the teacher entered.

"What's wrong with Ken?"

"Something urgent came up" Wolfram said.

"Alright everyone, just sit down" the teacher said and faced the chalkboard.

"Hey Yuuri, lets visit Ken after school" Carlos said.

"Alright" Yuuri said and Wolfram agreed as well because Yuuri was going.

~Another Chance~

Ken left the school and headed for home. After a while, he made it home. Nobody was there like usual so he went to his room. He reached into a real bottom under a fake bottom in his nightstand and grabbed a picture book.

"These were happy time" Ken said as he flipped the pages "Now I don't even have those"

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if this kind of focuses more on Ken but I'll try to get it back to Wolfyuu~ So thanks to Wolfblood9 who wrote this chapter~ And please review!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Special thanks to Nickesha, Elle von Werner, some things, who I think is Wolfblood9, and MyNameIsSara for reviewing! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I will explain about my absence at the end of this chapter so you guys can read first~ Also, the story will be a little shorter than intended.

_Sorry, uploaded the wrong chapter eariler..._

* * *

><p><em>Quick recap:<em>

_Ken left the school and headed for home. After a while, he made it home. Nobody was there like usual so he went to his room. He reached into a real bottom under a fake bottom in his nightstand and grabbed a picture book._

_"These were happy time" Ken said as he flipped the pages "Now I don't even have those"_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so is everyone ready to go?" Yuuri asked as he saw his friends walking towards him and Wolfram at his locker.<p>

"Yup!" Monlina said cheerfully.

"Then let's go" Yuuri said, closing the locker and Wolfram held Yuuri's hand in the most gentle way. They walked out of the school to see it snowing

~Another Chance~

They were having small conversations about school and homework. Everyone was talking except for Yuuri. He also seemed to be spacing out which worried Wolfram but he didn't say anything about it. He knew that Yuuri was probably thinking about his father since Ken's house is across from his old home, where his father still lives.

Wolfram's thoughts were interrupted by laughter. He looked back at his friends but it wasn't them. They all looked at the direction of where they think they heard the laughter. They saw Yuuri's father and some woman.

"He doesn't even miss mother" they all turned to Yuuri with concern. They all knew that Yuuri was very close with his family and it was hard for him to get over his mother and brother's death. Wolfram could see tears brimming in his eyes.

They wanted to say something to comfort him but they couldn't find the right words to say. Even Elizabeth felt sympathetic. Her parents were never there for her, only her grandmother cared about her.

Yuuri felt Wolfram squeeze his hand reassuringly. He looked up to see his boyfriend smile at him.

"He's a cold-hearted man. Don't mind him. Everything will be fine, okay?" Wolfram said firmly, yet in a gentle, persuasive way.

"I'm fine, really" Yuuri said. He quickly wiped away the tears and smiled at his friends. They didn't trust him but they just dropped the subject since it will only bring sadness.

~Another Chance~

Ken did a little redecorating by rearranged his room. He took down anything colorful on the walls and he sat there with blanket wrapped around him. Laying in front of him was a book of photos, turned to a certain page where there was a picture of a man whose face was cut off at the smile and had his arm around a smiling Ken.

"Why couldn't you have stopped it? Why did you give me that face?" Ken said, sounding broken. The doorbell rang and he quickly shut the book. He put it back in its original spot and got up to get the door as memories flooded back.

'What took you so long babe?' The voice echoed through his head as he slowly opened the door, peeking out to see his friends.

"Oh, hey you guys" Ken said, trying to push aside the sad memories and thoughts.

"Ken, are you okay?" Hana asked, worried about her friend.

"Yeah, sorry for lashing out at you guys. It wasn't your fault… I'm just going through a rough time"

"It's fine, it happens" Yuuri said, having his share of sad memories "May we come in?"

Since Yuuri been to his house before, he led everyone to the living room while he went upstairs. Ken went to the kitchen to make some tea. He returned to the living room and handed his friends steaming yet warm tea.

"Sorry for the wait. It's cold out today" Ken said, looking out the window at the falling snow "Did you walk here?"

"No, we hitched a ride on magical unicorns" Carlos said and Yuuri giggled. It was an inside joke between him, Yuuri and Ken so the rest of them were confused.

"You guys shouldn't have come. It's cold and walking in the cold is not good"

"We were worried about you" Yuuri said gently, it still pained him that Ken was keeping secrets from them. He had secrets too but they were not that important.

"Since you just ran off and you wouldn't even talk with us" Monlina said.

"I'm sorry everyone, it's just a stressful year"

"Then what happened to your hand?" Elizabeth asked. She's very impatient but usually keeps her mouth close in situations like this since she would most likely make everything worse.

"Truthfully, I burned it while I was cooking. But I'll be better sooner or later"

"Oh well then… where's your parents?" Monlina asked.

"Work"

"I see. Then want to help us decorate Wolfram's house" Monlina asked, excited.

"Today is only Tuesday! The party is in a week!" Wolfram fumed "I don't want you guys messing up my house now"

"We just want to help! Besides, it's not like your family is at home at the moment"

"No"

"I'll decorate the house" Yuuri said, hopefully calming down his boyfriend "But I don't think that Wolfram would mind if you guys helped with shopping for the stuff"

"Fine" Wolfram mumbled. At least they weren't going to his house and 'decorating' his house.

"ALRIGHT" Carlos jumped up like an excited little child and Hana bit back a laugh.

"Eh… hm" Ken smiled, but his smile turned to a frown still think of that man.

'I HATE YOU GET AWAY' Ken remembered and hid his upset face by laying his face down on his propped up legs.

"Ken are you okay?" He lifted his head to see his friends looking at him worriedly.

"I'm just a bit tired"

"Do you want us to leave so you can get some rest?

"No, I'll be fine"

* * *

><p>To make it up to you guys for no posting anything in a long time, I'm going to post another chapter sometime soon. Cause I need to write it!<p>

So I would like to thank you for still following and supporting Another Chance enough though I'm horrible for not updating in a long time. Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated! Feel free not the read the stuff below because it's about why I was away for so long.

~Terrible long excuse~

Okay, so first things first. My main reason for not being here is because I was very active on another site, an art site, called DeviantArt. I'm not very skilled at art but I still try~ I made a lot of lovely friends there and it's extremely addicting and time consuming. I was drawing a lot and trying to improve. Btw, the link to DA page is on my profile, or you can on go DeviantArt and look for Yumichan216.

Another reason was because I had writer's block. When I tried to write, my mind went blank. Nothing came to me. And I thought I would stop writing for a bit and get back to it after to get my brain a little break but I got distracted with art again.

The last time was school. Over summer all I did was draw. I wanted to write but I owed people things so I need to get that done. Then I had school again. I had Science this semester and I'm not a Science person, I don't get it at all. It just confuses me. But this year, it's really demanding and I really needed to work hard to get a good or decent mark.

So all in all, I'm trying to get back into writing. For those who have a DA account, feel free to comment on my page and tell me who you are from Fanfiction, comment on this chapter and tell me your username or just PM me~ And lastly, one thing I picked up from DA was using emoticons. If you don't know what it is, there are emoticons - c: ;u; :3 which is basically little faces. I'm trying not to use them but they are just kind of a habit now. So thanks for supporting me still and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

First off, I like to thank everyone for being patient. I probably need someone to remind me to update once in a while… I know I totally promised to post another chapter soon and this is definitely not soon. I'm honestly trying my hardest to update but I'm either busy with school and it just completely slips my mind. So I'm going to shut up now and let you read~

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Now here's another chapter!

* * *

><p>It's been few days still they started to plan for the Christmas party. They've been working hard to prepare for the party. All that's left is to prepare the food and decorate the place. Since the party is in the afternoon, they decided to prepare the food in the morning so it's still fresh. Also, after much discussion and arguing, they were going decorate the living room the day before the party.<p>

"Hey Yuuri" Wolfram called as he collapsed onto the couch. They spent most of the morning and a bit of the afternoon shopping for Christmas gifts.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked as his sits down beside his tired boyfriend.

"I'm sleepy" he whined and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Come on, you can rest upstairs in your room"

"I'll just sleep here. It's not that bad"

"Aren't you afraid that Anissina-san is going to use you as her next test subject when she comes back from shopping with Henry?"

Wolfram groaned and he sat up. He sat there for a moment before standing up and walking upstairs. Yuuri followed closely with the bags of items they had in hand.

When Wolfram entered the room, he went straight to the bed and collapsed, face first. Yuuri giggled when he saw Wolfram roll over so he's not suffocating himself. Yuuri dropped the bags in the desk and walked over to the bed. Yuuri pulled the covers over Wolfram to keep him warm. The soft breathing coming from Wolfram indicated that he was fast asleep. Yuuri brushed his bangs to the side and leaned in to plant a light kiss on his forehead.

Yuuri knew Wolfram was tired because he was having trouble sleeping last night. He even insisted that the blonde stay home and rest but he refused to. 'At least he's resting now' thought Yuuri.

He slowly and carefully got up and sat down at the desk. He quietly started wrapping the gifts they bought for everyone.

~Another Chance~

Wolfram groaned as he woke up. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight spilling through the window and curtains. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and glanced at the clock. 4:17. Wolfram groaned again and pulled the covers over his head.

The doorbell rang and he let out a puff before getting out of bed. He looked in the mirror by his closet to fix his bedhead before heading downstairs. He saw Yuuri at the door but from the angle he was in, he couldn't see who was at the door.

"Who is it Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as he reached the last step on the stairs. However, there was no reply. "Yuuri?"

Then he saw him. At the Door.

"Hello there"

Yuuri took a step back, his hands trembling but gripping the doorknob tightly as if using it to support him.

"I came here for Yuuri"

* * *

><p>What is this abomination… But I hope you guys like this. I'm going to be pretty busy doing the long weekend but I really do hope to update again. Also, this story is slowly coming to an end.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28- Ending Part 1

Finally, I updated again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Wolfram glared at him hard as he stepped closer. That arrogant smirk plastered on his face made Wolfram even more irritated. However, Wolfram was more concerned about his boyfriend. He was still trembling and he hasn't spoken this whole time.<p>

"Sorry, I'm not sure I heard you the first time" Wolfram said and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for my son" Sohma said and softened his tone when he said the next part "Let's go home"

"H-home?" Yuuri sounded like he was choking out the words "I am home. This is my home now"

Sohma's expression changed to a grimace and Yuuri winced. His expression suddenly softened to Wolfram's surprise.

"Please son" came the next words. He reached a hand out, slightly trembling with emotion "I'll make it up to you. We'll have dinner together. Just you and me"

"Make it up to him?" Wolfram almost laughed "You have 5 years to do that. What were you doing these 5 years?"

"This has nothing to do with you" Sohma hissed.

"This does" Yuuri simply commented and looked straight into his father's eyes "This has everything to do with him"

"Yuuri…"

"This is my home now. No, forever and always. The past is gone. The past 15 years of my life has been nothing but white, blank space. It has nothing to do with you" Yuuri stated, however, this angered Sohma.

"I nicely ask you to come back and you give me attitude? You changed boy. You're a brave boy now aren't you? A brave boy who doesn't need his father. Well you know what? Whether you like it or not, I'm your father. I am biologically and lawfully your father. I have full authority over you and I can make you come back to me no matter how brave you may be" Sohma snapped but Yuuri kept a blank expression.

"You willingly gave up your authority over him when you threw him aside. When you said that he could live with me" Wolfram growled.

"Okay then. Where's your proof? Do you have some kind of contract? Any evidence?" Sohma asked "No right? If I take this to court, Yuuri will have no choice but to stay with me"

"Fine, take it to court! See who they let Yuuri stay with!" Wolfram said angrily.

"I'll see you in court then. I hope you have a good lawyer" Sohma said and turned around to leave "Oh and Yuuri?"

He looked back at his son and said with a smirk "I'll have you _home_ in no time"

Wolfram growled as he watched the man get into his car and drove off his property. When the door closed, Wolfram's attention was drawn back to his boyfriend.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram gently called to his lover. No response. He loosened his grip and walked around to face the black-haired boy to see his head hanged low. He tilted Yuuri's head up to see tears rolling down Yuuri's face. It pained him to see such a sad expression again. His beautiful black eyes watery from tears that roll down his cheeks like rivers. He pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace and let him cry and sob as much as he wanted.

When Wolfram felt Yuuri calmed down, he gently carried Yuuri bridal style up to their room. He put Yuuri down on their bed and kissed him on the forehead. He sat down next to him and looked at Yuuri.

"Are you okay now?" Wolfram asked, not exactly sure what to say.

"Yeah…" came a quiet response.

"Um, I'll go get some water for you" Wolfram said as he got up to leave but stopped when he felt a little tug on his shirt.

"Can you… please stay here… with me?"

"Of course" Wolfram replied with a smile. He sat back down on the bed and Yuuri let go of the material he was clinging onto earlier. "How about you get some rest?"

Yuuri gave a small nod and putted the cover over both of them. He shuffled a little close to Wolfram which made him smile. Wolfram then wrapped his arms around Yuuri protectively and they both fell asleep.

They spend the rest of the day happily, pushing aside what happened that afternoon.

~Another Chance~

Later that night the phone rang and Yuuri got up to pick up the phone on Wolfram's desk.

"Hello? ... Yes, I am… Oh, I see… Okay… See you then… Okay, bye" Wolfram heard Yuuri say.

"So who was it?"

"Um Wolfram… Do you think _he_ really is going to take this to court?" Yuuri asked and sat down on the bed "I mean, he's fighting a losing battle right?"

"He is an abusive father so I don't think the judges will give him the authority of taking care of you. So we have a big chance of winning" Wolfram said and he walked over to Yuuri. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to mother about it tomorrow and I'm sure we'll figure sometime out, okay?"

"I guess you're right. I'm just overthinking things" Yuuri said and laid back in bed.

"Oh, also, I was thinking of cancelling the Christmas Party" Wolfram said "You know, with everything that's going on. Besides, I wasn't really all for the party anyways"

"It's okay. I'm sure they'll understand. I wasn't really up for it anyways" Yuuri said "I know they were just trying to help me forget about the past. It's been 5 years since we had a party together. Having fun and being so carefree…"

"Yuuri, you need to stop thinking so negatively" Wolfram said as he laid in bed beside Yuuri "We can always have a New Year's party if you want"

"No, it's okay. As long as you're by my side, I'm fine with anything" Yuuri said with a smile. Wolfram grinned at him and kissed him good night.

~Another Chance~

Wolfram woke up and turned to look at his clock. 9:27. It was early to Wolfram but he got up anyways. He lazily walked downstairs and walked around to look for Yuuri. For the last few days, Gwendal was away on a business trip while Anissina went to her sister's house with Andy for a few days. Conrad was on a field trip and will return on New Year's Day and Cheri went on a shopping spree.

Though it was just the two of them home, it was awfully quiet.

Wolfram clumsily stumbled downstairs and aimlessly walked around to look for his lover. After much wondering, he found him standing by the window of the living room.

The floorboards creaked against the weight of the blonde however the other didn't seem to notice. He gently wrapped his arms around the double black and rested his chin on his shoulder. Yet it seemed like Wolfram can't get a reaction of him.

"What are you thinking about Yuuri?"

"Just… the accident… when I met you… and-" Yuuri yelped as Wolfram snuggled his back.

"Well stop thinking so much about the past" Wolfram said in a demanding way "That's not like you. You were always so happy around me. I don't like it when you have such a sad expression.

"You're right" Yuuri said, a soft smile on his face "Right now I'm with you and I'm safe"

"No, you'll always be with me and safe" Wolfram said and Yuuri grinned.

"You better not get tired of me then" Yuuri said in a teasing way and leaned back a bit in his lover's embrace.

"Of course not. I will never let go of you. Ever" Wolfram said and tightened his grip on Yuuri. Just as Wolfram finished his sentence, the phone rang again.

"Well, you need to let go so I can get the phone" Yuuri said and Wolfram refused to let go.

"A promise is a promise, never letting go" Wolfram whispered.

"What if the call is important" Yuuri said as he squirmed "Either I get it or you. Your choice"

With that, Wolfram reluctantly let go but kissed the other's cheek before watching Yuuri walk to the phone.

"Hello?... Yes I am… I'll- I'll be there as soon as possible" Yuuri said and hung up.

"Who was that Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as he approached him.

"It was the hospital. H-h-he got into an accident… He's in the emergency room right now…"

* * *

><p>Once again, I truly apologize for how long I take to post these chapters. I'm kind of lacking motivation to finish this because I feel so much attachment to it but then again, I lack the determination to make it longer. Anyways, part 2 will be up when I can find more motivation to write.<p> 


	29. Chapter 28- Ending Part 2

I truly apologize for how long this chapter took. I had a really bad writer's block and lack of motivation... But I have returned with new found motivation!

Quick recap of the previous chapter:

In the last chapter, Sohma returned with a bit of attitude change and requested that Yuuri returned him with him. Yuuri refused and Wolfram backed him up, angering Sohma. In the end, they decided to settle things in court, causing Yuuri to feel a little paniced about winning the case. The next day, Yuuri received a call from the hospital.

* * *

><p>Wolfram can feel the anxiety radiating off of his boyfriend. He has been shaking ever since they got into the car. The rain pelting against the car was not helping either. At first, the drizzling was calming, but then it started raining down like no tomorrow.<p>

Yuuri, on the other hand, was too focused on his thoughts to notice his surroundings. As they rolled into the parking lot, Yuuri was still lost in his thought.

A little nudge snapped him back into reality.

"Will you be alright?" His tone was soft and calming as always but the problem ahead was too troubling to forget.

Yuuri simply nodded in reply as he was still a little too shaken to trust his own voice.

The rain had ceased for the time being as they rolled into the hospital parking lot. The smell of humidly was strong and puddles formed all around.

Wolfram along with Yuuri made their way slowly to the entrance; an umbrella shielded them from the light drizzle of the leftover raindrops falling from trees above them.

"Wait for us in the car. I'll call for you when we leave." The driver gave a short bow before leaving the two at the door.

Wolfram, being the calmer of the two, walked up to the reception desk. "Good evening, we received a call that someone we know was in an accident and we-"

"Name please?" Her hands were furiously typing and this entire time, she never looked up once.

"Sohma Shibuya." Yuuri blurted out before Wolfram could. A pause and more furious typing followed his reply.

"Relation?"

"I'm… his son."

"The patient was rushed into ER and has been moved to room 712," the receptionist said. "Take the elevator to the 7th floor and you'll find the room to your right."

The two did as they were told. Wolfram, who had been monitoring his boyfriend for a while, noticed the hesitantly and followed the pace of his partner.

Yuuri felt a crushing pain as he watched the number go up one at a time. When the doors opened, he almost stopped breathing. He only stepped out of the elevator when Wolfram spoke up, waking him from his daydreaming. The more steps he took, the heavier his feet got. It was like his body was telling him not to go. But he knew he had to do this. He needed to face his father once and for all.

"Yuuri! I knew it was you!" a voice called and suddenly he was weighed by something. Actually, it was more like someone. The voice sounded so foreign but comforting at the same time. He then felt hands grip his shoulders as the person pulled out of the hug, "It's good to see you in person man!"

"J-Jared?!" Yuuri stuttered and his friend smiled, indicating his guess was correct, "What are you doing in Japan?"

"You see, I-"

"Jared, what do you think you're- oh, hello there." The woman's angry expression changed to something that resembled sadness? Guilt? Remorse? Yuuri could not tell. He didn't notice his own expression changed from playful and happy to sad and indifferent.

"Hello." Even Wolfram could feel the warmth escape from Yuuri's words.

"Do you two know each other?" Jared said amused. Even Wolfram knew to butt out of the two.

"You could say that," came a quick reply from Yuuri. The woman knew that nothing she say will have an effect.

Instead, she held out a letter in front of Yuuri and said, "This is for you."

Yuuri slowly took the letter out of her hand. It was evident that his hands were trembling.

Jared moved ever so slightly to take a peek at the content of the letter and the woman stopped him. He turned to her and she shook her head.

Wolfram noticed the tears pooling in Yuuri's eyes. He couldn't help but think what was in the letter or even who was it even by.

Yuuri quietly folded the letter again and put it back into the envelope. Yuuri closed his eyes and took a breath. The woman stood there quietly, her face seldom. Jared looked at Wolfram as if asking what is going on but Wolfram shook his head for he had no idea either.

"Thank you. Please take care of him. He's in a fragile state," Yuuri said. This made Wolfram even more curious about the content of the letter.

"You don't want to see him?" The woman asked, sounding surprise.

"I'm not the one he needs. You are," Yuuri stated. "I'll only make things worse. Please take care yourself as well. Don't take on the burden if it's too heavy for you."

Without saying another word, Yuuri turned around and headed back for the elevator. Wolfram gave the two a silent nod before following Yuuri. Wolfram gave the driver a quick call before they entered. Yuuri didn't speak and so did Wolfram.

He could tell that words were not what Yuuri needed. The ride back home was also silent. The pitter patter of the rain was enough to calm Wolfram's nerves as his quiet boyfriend was starting to worry him. He showed no signs of sadness and held the letter in a firm grip.

Wolfram decided to confront Yuuri when they got home. He needed to know how to deal with Yuuri exactly. The last time he touched a sore topic, he got the cold-shoulder for a few days.

~ Another Chance ~

"Yuuri…" Wolfram started off once they were both in his room. His partner turned to him as the blond closed the door behind him, "What happened back there?"

"Here," Yuuri held out the letter that was given to him, "Everything will be clear once you read it."

Wolfram took the letter from Yuuri who was doing a lot better than he was before he read the letter. It was not that he was trying to stick his nose into all of Yuuri's affairs but curiousity was eating at him.

_To my son, Yuuri,_

_I cannot do anything to express how truly sorry I am. What I did was inexcusable. I completely understand that you hate and loathe me as your father._

_Losing both my wife and older son… I felt like I lost a part of myself. I knew you were going through the same thing but I just… You look so much like her. I hated myself for thinking about how I wanted you to be dead instead of her… I loved her too deeply._

_The only thing I could think of to help was drinking. After one too many drinks, I blank out and things happen. I sometimes wake up seeing you bruised and hurt. But I never had the courage to just scoop you into my arms and hold you. I thought you would just break in my arms. So I drink… and drink… I should have stopped and faced the problem with you. I should have never done what I did._

_When you left, I thought that my world just ended. My wife and both my sons were gone. I didn't know how to go on. That's when I met Jane. I met her at the bar. She broke up with her boyfriend and we seemed to hit it off well. First we were drinking buddies and something emerged from that._

_I still love your mother. I truly do. But Jane keeps me sane in my broken world. She helps me through my tough times. She even tried to convince to ask for your forgiveness and return to my side. But I know the damage I have done over the many years. There is no way I can let go of that guilt with a simple sorry._

_I do want to say that no matter what your answer is, you will always be my son. My precious child I had with my beautiful wife._

_With much regret for the past,_

_Sohma Shibuya_

* * *

><p>This is the end of this story.<p>

Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate all my loyal readers waiting endlessly for new updates and this ending chapter.

I know I have a few loose ends to tie but I'm going to leave them open unless you want closure. Review this chapter or send me a pm about what you like me to write or close off and I'll include it in a epilogue chapter.

That's all from me for now. I will be updating one of my chapters shortly. Just need to decide which one.

That's it for this story, I hope to see your reviews on my other stories!

Edit: Jared is Yuuri's pen pal from another country. The woman was the person with Sohma that day when Yuuri and friends walked by the house. At first, I intended it to be a mother and son relationship between Jane and Jared but it seemed a bit like a sibling relationship so I just left it up to the reader's imagination.


End file.
